Summer Love
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: COMPLETE AND SEQUEL TO WHEN DREAMS BECOME REALITY The gang reaches the last day of school. Summer vacation has started. That means the tour will be starting. How crazy can their summer get? Haven't they had enough drama?
1. Graduated and Saw III

**Okay, so this is the sequel for When Dreams Become Reality. I suggest reading that before reading this, but if you don't feel like it, then whatever. I hope you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed When Dreams Become Reality.**

**Disclaimer: Well, you see I asked Santa for a bunch of stuff, and I got all of it. The only thing I forgot to ask for was the Jonas Brothers and the rights to Hannah Montana. Darn it.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Mom, stop it. We will be fine," I complained as my mom tried to stop Miley and I from going to the beach.She was, as she called it,'concerned', but I called it just plain annoying.We ended school, not even an hour ago, and my mom wanted me back there. She thought I was going to do something stupid while I was at the beach.

"Okay, but I want you two to check in with me before you head over to the Jonas's," My mom said. I rolled my eyes, as Miley patiently waited by the island. Miley was pretty good at putting up with my mom, and her constant over-protectiveness.

"Okay," I said, clearly just wanting to see my graduated boyfriend, and not arguing with my mom. Yup, Joe had graduated. I didn't think he would make it this far. I didn't even think that he would make it through senior year.

"Bye, I'll pick up Cayce from the airport, and then I will pick you up, here, and drive you to the Jonas's," My mom clarified. Cayce went back to Florida, to check in with her mom, and to get some stuff for moving into her apartment with Kevin. They weren't married, but they opted to live together. Everyone was fully supportive of this, I mean they were so intune and obviously in love. Who couldn't support this?

"Alright. Bye mom," Miley and I said, dashing out of the house. Yea, Mr. Stewart and my mom got married, but I still went by Truscott. My mom did, sometimes, like with the random townspeople that she knows. Jackson went to Tennessee, to stay there with his Mamaw, and help her. She was getting old, and that was going to be his summer. Then, come September he was going off to some college in Maine. It was going to be amazing with him gone; the house would just be Miley and I.

"I can't believe how over-protective she is," Miley said as we walked down the sidewalk, our feet in sync. Her and Nick had been fine, ever since Jake had to go to Spain for his new movie. He was, supposedly, going there for two years. He was shooting some Zombie High stuff, and doing a sequel to the original movie.

"I know, but I'm used to it. She just doesn't want either of us to make some wrong decisions," I explained. That was the only excuse I could come up with, as for why my mom was all protective. I was so over Jake. He was a meanie, jerk face, that tired to break up two of my best friends. That's not cool in my books.

"Eh, whatever," Miley said as we started to walk across the soft sand of the very filled beach. School was out for the summer, and Miley and I were taking advantage of the rays and killer waves.

"Hey Miley," Nick said, kissing his girlfriend. They couldn't go a day without generous, passionate kisses. I had gotten used to seeing them making out. I had to live with this girl, and Nick was over a lot. They looked so adorable together.

"Hello beautiful," Joe said, tapping my shoulder. I whirled around, and jumped on him; wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He held me, and gave me a soft kiss. I missed this boy. Okay, so maybe I was the one who couldn't go an hour with kissing him.

"Hey before, you really gross me out. When is Cayce getting back?" Kevin asked. He knew that she was due anytime today. I'm guessing that he forgot the time or something. I went through my mental calendar, and couldn't get a specific time.

"Um…well, my mom is picking her up from the airport and driving her to your house later," I said. Kevin nodded, as a smile grew on his face.

"Thanks," Kevin said, before walking away. He knew that he wouldn't want to see any making out. Joe twirled me around, and I let out a bunch of giggles. He stopped, and placed me on the ground. He intertwined his finger with mine, and led me over to Rico's surf shack.

"Hello, I would like a large strawberry banana smoothie," Joe ordered, and paid up as the other guy made the request. The guy that made it slid it across the counter, and I took it as Joe picked up two straws. I sat on one of the benches as Joe sat next to me, and lifted the lid off of the drink. He placed the two straws in it, and we each took a huge sip.

"You know what?" I asked Joe, taking another sip of smoothie. I had gotten used to letting him pay for stuff, I used to always want to give my fair shareof the bill, but I'm used to it.

"What Lilz?" Joe asked me, as he took a huge sip. He pulled the cup out of my hand, and placed each straw in his mouth, and took a huge sip. Oh no, he did not just take my smoothie.

"Well, I was going to say that I was surprised that you graduated, and now I want to say give me that back," I said, almost whining near the end. He looked at me, with that playful glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You want this," Joe said, holding the drink in front of him, but still tucked in towards his chest. I made a little sad face, and nodded my head.

"Yes Joey," I said, in a little kiddie voice. Joe took another huge sip, out of both straws, I might add.He stroked his imaginary beard, and made a thinking face, just to torture me. I quivered my lower lip, and I saw Joe's face give in.

"Fine," Joe said, sticking the cup out in front of him. I took the cup, and got a better idea than using the straws. I took the straws out, and chugged what was left. It wasn't much, btu it was enough to make my head hurt.

"Ow, ow...brain freeze," I said said, almost whining. My head was pounding; brain freezes suck. Joe, acting un-Joe like, took my head in his hands, and rubbed my temples. It was so cute, and I wished that he was less sugar high on a normal basis.

"Feel better?" Joe asked me, kissing my forehead. I nodded my head, and closed my eyelids as I met Joe halfway.

"Ahem," I heard someone cough, but I was enjoying this, and Joe obviously wasn't pulling away either.

"Excuse me," Said a very stern voice. Joe and I parted, and saw Kevin looming over us. I blushed. Miley and Nick were off to the side. I shyly waved at Kevin, and he waved back before leaving us. I'm guessing that Nick or Miley had gotten him to separate us.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up, taking Joe with me. Miley showed me her phone, emphasizing the time. I rolled my eyes, and put myself under Joe's arm. I didn't want to leave.

"Lilly, I really don't want mom to flip. Cayce is probably already there, and now they are just waiting for us," Miley said. I rolled my eyes, and tried to get even closer to Joe. He held me tightly, not wanting me to leave, either.

"Fine, I'll see you in like a half an hour. Bye," I said, the fine to Miley, and the rest to Joe. He kissed me, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"See you soon, babe," Joe said, and I giggled. Nick was already chasing after Kevin, who had decided to leave, to look perfect for Cayce's arrival. Miley and I started our walk home, in the opposite direction of Joe.

"You will see him again," Miley said, referring to Joe and my relatively sad face. I was pretty much head over heels for this guy. I stepped over an anthill, and reminded myself that I would see him again.

"I know," I said, and then sighed. Miley hugged me as we made our way up to our front door. We sat on the porch, seeing as no one was here, and it would be pointless to go inside. Plus, we didn't feel the need to bring our keys.

"This is so boring. She says be home at six, so we get home at six, without our keys. Then, we have to sit here and wait," Miley complained. I knew what she meant. My mom had no sense of punctuality. I mean this woman could say be there at five, and she won't show up until six or even later.

"I know, she has always been like this," I said, but maybe Robbie Ray could knock some sense into her. I mean, he is always on time and usually early. For instance, tell him to be somewhere at five, he'll be there four forty-five or five on the dot. This man had a great sense of time.

"So, we just wait," Miley half said, half asked. I nodded, and noticed Miley look at me. He lip gloss was carefully smeared all over and around her lips. Now, either she had missed her mouth, terribly, or she was making out with a Jonas boy.

"Yup, we wait," I said, trying to hold in my giggles. I felt really bad, but her face was priceless. My mom's SUV pulled into the driveway, before she could even come to a complete stop Cayce was out the door, suffocating us.

"I missed you two so much!" Cayce exclaimed. I missed her too; she was gone for almost two months. I could only imagine Kevin. I hugged her back, and she kissed my head.

"We missed you too," Miley and I chorused back. Cayce smiled, and gave us another hug each. She was beyond giddy about being back. Miley's dad's truck thing rolled to a stop along the curb. I was guessing that it was full of Cayce's stuff.

"Cayce, I am going with Mr. Jonas and all of this, to your apartment. Have fun tonight," Robbie Ray said, clearing the plan with Cayce, and only after she waved, he drove of.

"Girls, sometime today," My mom called out, from her window. We all smiled, and piled into the SUV. Cayce in the passenger seat, Miley and I in the back.

"I can't wait to see Kevin. Has he changed much? God, I missed him so much," Cayce said as we drove to their house. We were having a little party thing for, one Joe's graduation, two the tour beginning, three that school's over, and four Cayce's return.

"He hasn't changed at all, although he did mope for a while, when you first left," Miley informed her. She laughed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"And, he missed you too," I told her. She smiled, and looked a little nervous. My mom pulled the car into their driveway, and the doors flung open. We practically ran up to the door, and knocked, being polite.

"It's open," A voice from inside bellowed. We checked each others appearance's before flinging the door open.

"LILLY!" Joe yelled running over to me, and picking me up, twirling me around, like I was a doll. I giggled, enjoying every moment of being in Joe's grip. I loved him, even when he was a little childish.

"Wait. Lilly. So Cayce," Kevin said, his eyes glowing as he hugged his long missed girlfriend. Joe placed me down, and I was a little dizzy, but Joe had his hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"I missed you," Kevin said, giving her a sweet kiss. She hugged him, and nuzzled her head in his neck. I knew that they were perfect for each other.

"I missed you too," Cayce whispered, still not letting go of Kevin. She played with his hair, and I couldn't help it, I aw-ed. Cayce giggled. I saw Nick and Miley on the couch, looking a little awkward. Miley was never for PDA, especially in front of parents; Nick was just plain shy.

"Hey, there's no one for me," Frankie protested. We all laughed at his little remark, and Mrs. Jonas took him into the kitchen. That boy was too cute for his own good.

"Joseph, I am really surprised, as everyone else is, that you graduated," My mom said, coming in the house. We all laughed, and Joe just stood there smiling.

"Well, you know how I do," Joe said, popping his imaginary collar. I pulled him down the hall, laughing all the way.

"How many did you have?" I asked, giggling. Joe looked at me, an overly innocent look taking over his face. He shuffled his feet.

"Have what?" Joe asked, obviously knowing what I was talking about, but not wanting to say anything.

"You know what I am talking about, Joe," I said, and Joe just smiled.

"Two, maybe three or four. I needed something to get my mind off of you," Joe said, making up a really lame, but adorable excuse. I kissed him, and tasted the Red Bull.

"Drinking is no way to make up for missing me," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and walked me into the living room. Everyone was laughing it up, having a good time, even Nick and Miley kissed.

"Where did you two go?" Miley asked, noticing us coming back in the room. Everyone looked at us, eager to hear this answer.

"Well, you see…" Joe started, but drifted off. He couldn't come up with a good excuse; Mrs. Jonas banned him from having any Red Bulls for a while. During Spring Break he had five in a row, and well the rest is history. She said that if he had any Red Bulls there would be severe consequences, and that probably meant some down time from his girlfriend.

"We went to see his new picture, that he just had to show me," I said, remembering that they had a photo shoot earlier this week. Now, all I had to do was pray that the pics were in, before I either had to rat him out or have them assume that we went off to make out or worse.

"Oh, I thought that Nick looked adorable in his," Miley said. That was a close one. I'm sure that Nick had to look adorable, I mean, he was the youngest one, that practically every girl had a crush on, at some point in time. Yes, even I had a crush on him, but that was until I saw Joe. Then, I didn't like Nick; I became obsessed with Joe.

"Let me check on Frankie, he has been really quiet. I'll be right back," Mrs. Jonas said, rushing upstairs to make sure that the youngest one wasn't doing anything illegal or dangerous. My mom just, awkwardly, sat on the couch.

"Let's go watch some movies," Kevin suggested, and in silent agreement we all got up, and walked into their cinema basement.

"Whee! Let's watch Saw III," Joe said, bouncing down the stairs. He plopped in a chair, and pulled me onto his lap. I let out a small shriek, from the very unexpected fall.

"Okay," Cayce, Miley, and Nick agreed. Kevin was already busy getting the movie and setting it up. I knew that if we were watching anything scary, that I was automatically glued to Joe's lap. I hated scary movie, only because they...scared me. Wow, worst excuse, ever.

The movie started, and I was already cringing. As the movie went along, I found myself screaming, and clenching onto Joe for dear life. I was truly terrified. I buried my head in the crook of Joe's neck. I held me tight, and rubbed my arm. I felt safe. The movie ended, and I found myself not wanting to get up.

"Kev, turn it off," Nick ordered, seeing as Miley and him were seated comfortably, and Kevin was sitting in the back. The movie credits continued rolling. Joe placed me in his now empty chair, and went to the back, but not before tripping and running into something first. He brought the dim lights to their regular florescent glow. I turned around, and neither Cayce nor Kevin were seated there. Joe turned off the movie, and came back to me.

"I wonder where they went," I thought out loud. Joe had picked me up, and placed me back in his lap. I slouched down a little, and rested my head I the crook of his neck.

"Their apartment," Miley guessed. I shrugged my shoulders. I was getting really comfy, and before I knew it I was drifted into dreamland.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. That might be the longest chapter in this entire story. Please review; they make me update faster. Tell me if Kevin should have to give his purity ring to Cayce or not. Tell me if they should get married. Tell me how you liked the first chapter. Tell me anything relevant to the story and I will be thrilled.**


	2. New Necklace and Missing Ring

**Okay, so here's chapter two. I loved all the reviews that I got in the first chapter. I really appreciated them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was all cuddled up next to Nick, when Joe decided that we should go upstairs, seeing as the movie was over and Lilly was sleeping.

"What about Lil?" I asked, knowing that we couldn't leave her down here. Joe smiled, and picked her up, bridal style.

"I got it," Joe said, carrying her up the stairs. I was practically half asleep, and latched onto Nick to make sure that I didn't fall over in the process. He led me up the stairs, and when I heard my stomach growl.

"Do you want to get some food?" Nick asked me. I was about to answer, when it growled again. I shyly nodded my head, and we made our way into their kitchen.

"Can you make me something?" I asked, sitting at the small island, and laying my head on the table. I felt like I could pass out, but I really needed to eat something.

"Sure, how does cereal sound?" Nick asked. I giggled, knowing that this boy would blow up the kitchen if he attempted to cook. Kevin was the only good one in the kitchen. Joe makes making cereal look hard. That boy.

"Is it done yet?" I half asked, half whined. I was hungry and tired, which was making me grouchy. I heard the familiar sound of snapping, crackling, and popping. My head shot up. My favorite, Rice Crispies.

"Here Mile," Nick said, handing me the bowl. I was instantly awake, practically inhaling my cereal. I was done, in half the time of Nick. I got up, and went to place my bowl in the sink, but instead it hit the floor. I blushed, picked it up, and placed it in the sink. I sat back in my chair.

"Nicky, I am so tired," I said, my eyelids drooping. I rested my head inn my arms, on the table. I could have fallen asleep, if it weren't for the lights being turned all the way up. I squinted, and heard Nick laughing. I picked my head up to see Kevin holding a baseball bat, and Cayce trembling behind him. I started to laugh.

"Sorry," I mumbled, noticing that I had woken them up, or something to that extent. Maybe, I just scared them into thinking that some kind of burglar or someone was in the house.

"It's okay Miles," Cayce said, giving me a hug; obviously, grateful that it wasn't anyone harmful.

"Come on, Mile, we don't want to sleep here," Nick said, wrapping his arm around my waist. He led out of the kitchen, and I noticed one of Cayce's necklaces catch my eye. That most definitely wasn't there before.

"Sleep," I mumbled, obviously under my sleep spell again. Nick led me into his room, and into his bed. He lay down next to me, and I cuddled with him, like I used to do with my stuffed animals. He kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Mi," Nick said, and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep.

----------

"Miley. Miley," I heard some distant stretching out my name. They poked my side, and I swatted the offending hand away.

"Sleep time," I said, and rolled over. There was now extra weight on the bed. They poked my side, again.

"Wake up," They cooed. I wanted to sleep. I forced myself to open my eyes. I looked around the room, and it was totally unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" I practically shouted my question. Then, Isat up, so fast, that I hit the person that was trying to wake me up. Serves them right.

"Ow, Miles," Nick whined. Oh, I was in his room. The events of last night rushed back to me. Oops, had I called my dad?

"Sorry Nicky. What time is it?" I asked, standing up. Nick was still rubbing his head.

"Almost nine," Nick said. What was he thinking, trying to get me up this early? Oh well, I was up now. I heard laughter erupt from downstairs. My curiosity got the best of me, and soon enough I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Miley," Everyone chorused. Everyone was Joe, Lilly, Cayce, Kevin, and Frankie. Nick was behind me, and leading me to a chair. I sat down, and he sat in the little space of room between me and the arm of the chair.

"Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes. I was still a little tired, but I could cope. Late night concerts, and early meet-and-greets were hard to get used to, but I could now run on three hours of sleep, with a lot of caffeine.

"Nick, mom and dad went to buy some food. Seeing as we ate the majority of it last night," Joe said. I noticed that he was all snuggled up next to Lilly, in the loveseat. Kevin was playing against Frankie in chess, and Cayce was switching sides.

"Come on Frankie. You can so pone him," Cayce said, getting a playful glare from Kevin. I rolled my eyes.

"Nicky, I'm hungry again," I said, rubbing my stomach. Lilly stifled her giggles, and Nick went into the kitchen. As many people would say, he was whipped.

"I might need some help making cereal. Oh, wait. That's Joe's territory," Nick joked, but I went in the kitchen anyway.

"Hey," Joe retorted, not being able to think of anything else. I giggled, as Nick poured some milk into the bowl of Cheerios.

"Some pigs ate the Rice Crispies this morning," Nick said, semi-whisper semi-normal voice. I sat at the island, and happily munched on my cereal.

"Way to go Kevin. You can beat him," Cayce applauded some chess move. Wait. Wasn't she just cheering for Frankie?

"So, what do you want to do today?" Nick asked me. It was our second to last day before we left on the three month tour; it was one that would take up our entire summer vacation.

"Something fun, and that we can't do on tour," I said, before I tilted the bowl allowing the excess milk to trickle into my mouth. I went to put the bowl in the sink, but Nick took it, and did that for me. Now, either he was being all sweet or he didn't want me to drop it, again.

"So, let's hang at the beach," Nick said. I nodded my head, and noticed no one looking so I kissed him. I didn't want to be seen kissing him. I hated the whole idea of PDA.

"Okay, let's all hang at the beach," I said. Nick shook his head, spirals flying everywhere.

"No, we will be on the bus with them for three whole months. We need some time alone," Nick said. I nodded my head, as we went back into the living room, just to chill with everyone.

"Frankie, you can beat this old man," Cayce encouraged him. Kevin playfully hit her arm, and she shot him a sorry glance.

"Whose boyfriend are you?" Kevin asked her, planning his next move. Cayce looked from the eldest Jonas boy to the youngest.

"Well, I believe that I am yours, but he is so darn adorable," Cayce said, ruffling Frankie's curls. Frankie smiled, just like Joe does, when someone compliments him. Kevin pouted, and Nick pulled me closer to him in his lap.

"He is pretty cute," Lilly said, getting a playfully smile from Joe. Great, he had a comment on this.

"I know, he's cute, but I am smokin' hot," Joe said, waving his hand, for added effect. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Lilly.

"How are you dating him?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulder, and nuzzled her head in the crook of Joe's neck. They were adorable together. Cayce's necklace caught my eye.

"Kev, you got this. He's small," Cayce said, as if this were some type of wrestling match, where size mattered. I stood up, leaving a confused look on Nick's face.

"Cayce, come with me," I said, walking out of the living room, and into Mr. Jonas's office. Whatever. I just needed to talk with her, in private.

"Yea Miles," Cayce said, bouncing into the room. I stuck my arm out, and took her necklace into my hand. I looked at it, and it was vaguely familiar. I never remembered her having this before. I had always raided her closet and jewelry. Cayce's face paled.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" I heard Lilly's voice echo from the hallway. I dropped the necklace, and Cayce stuck it back in her shirt. Her face now normal colored.

"You can't tell anyone," Cayce said, running out of the room. I sat in the chair, and tried to remember where I had seen that before, and why Cayce was so antsy. Lilly strolled in the room.

"Hey, can I bail on movie night? Joe and I want to spend some alone time, before the tour starts up," Lilly said as a smile broke out on my face.

"Sure, Nick and I were going to spend some time together, too," I said, Lilly smiled, hugged me, and was on her way. I left, and sat back on my boyfriend's lap. Cayce was back cheering on the chess match thing, and Joe and Lilly had just left.

"Ow, boney butt," Nick complained. I giggled, and moved on his lap, so that he wasn't in pain.

"Better?" I asked him, and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held onto me, as if I was the only thing left in his life.

"FRANKIE! You can win this," Cayce shrieked, drawing my attention to the chess table. Kevin moved his piece, with his left hand, and I noticed some untanned skin. How long had his purity ring been lost? Wait. Kevin losing his ring, very unlikely; that would be Nick's and Joe's territory.

"Are you comfy?" Nick asked me, noticing that I was tensing up. I slowly nodded my head, as I tried to process everything at once. Kevin has no purity ring. Cayce has a new necklace, with a ring on it. Did they? What would his parents say? This was bad; there was no doubt in my mind, that this was horrible.

"Cayce! Kevin!" I screamed, and then let out a frustrated scream. I saw Kevin play it cool, but Cayce's face was pale and sad looking. I stood up, and began pacing. Frankie was content planning his next move, and Nick was utterly confused.

"Mi, what?" Nick gently asked me, taking hold of my arm. My pacing came to a halt, but I was still a little aggravated. Inoticed Cayce's face, she clearly didn't want me to tell.

"Ask Kevin over there," I said, hooking my thumb behind me, in the direction of the eldest couple. Frankie sat there, a very confused look on his face. Nick turned around.

"Tank, why don't you show Miley your collection of Webkinz?" Kevin said, making the small boy's face light up as he led me up to his room. This was just teh beginning to our crazy summer.

**Okay, so this was a long pretty filler-ish chapter. Reviews make me happy! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Tell me if I should skip to the tour, or linger on the couple time a little longer. Tell me about your favorite movie.**


	3. All That Mattered

**Okay, so I think that this chapter is adorable, and adds the little Bonus Jonas. The next chapter will be about the bus and tour and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Still no own. Tear, tear.**

**CAYCE'S POV**

We left for the tour in a day. So tomorrow, I would be stranded on a bus, talk about awkward. I mean, Miley and Nick figured out our secret. Joe still didn't notice, and I told Lilly last night.

"Nicky. Come play with me," Miley said, Nick was sitting on the couch, his nose buried into a notebook. Miley was on the floor playing with Frankie and his cars. Mr. Jonas had taken Kevin hostage, but somehow I knew that Mr. Jonas was finding out today. Yup, neither of his parents noticed, yet. The keyword was yet.

"I'm a little busy," Nick said, sounding pissed. She looked taken aback, and Nick looked up, and saw her face. "I'm sorry Mi. I just need to get this done," Nick rephrased. Miley smiled and nodded.

"The beach was amazing. Those waves were killer," Lilly said, coming into the house. Her and Joe had spent the day at the beach, again. Joe had a pretty sad look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Lilly shrugged her shoulder, and went into the bathroom, bag in hand.

"Well, Joe's girlfriend laughed at him the entire time. Only because Joe can't surf," Joe answered, in third person. I giggled, and Lilly came out nodding.

"He can't. He fell into the water, just paddling out there," Lilly said, her giggles getting the best of her. I tried to be the adult one, and stop laughing, but it was hard. Joe was goofball, and I loved him a little brother way.

"See. This is what I got the entire time," Joe said, pointing to Lilly. Lilly walked over to Joe, and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Joey. I still love you," Lilly said, in a very little kid voice. Joe smiled, and led her onto the couch. I moved over. My phone vibrated, as I received a text from Kevin.

'_dad is flipping…'_ Kevin sent. My face dropped. I excused myself, and went into the kitchen. I sat at the island, and tried to think of something to say back. I decided it would be better to call him. I pressed speed dial number three, and waited for him to pick up.

"Yellow?" Kevin said, obviously not using this wonderful piece of technology called a caller ID.

"Blue," I said, giggling. I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Hey, yea, so my dad found out, and is now flipping," Kevin said, but I already knew that. I guess he realized who it was.

"Oh, like what is he saying?" I timidly asked. I might not want to know, but I would find out sooner than later. I needed to walk around. I started to walk around the kitchen area, not caring about everyone in the living room. They were obviously going to ask about this.

"Something about a slut that can't keep her pants on-" Kevin said, but I didn't let him finished. I gasped. I saw everyone standing in the doorway, trying to piece everything together.

"What? It takes two to tango!" I yelled, outraged. I noticed the look on Joe's face.

"Who's tango-ing?" Joe asked, that led to Nick smacking his head, and Lilly kissing Joe's cheek.

"I know, but he thinks that it was all your fault," Kevin said. Was his dad insane? I took in a deep breath, and counted to ten, before I did something I would regret.

"Okay, I need to think. I'll talk to you later," I whispered. Barely able to keep myself sane one minute, and now I was calm. Counting works wonders, but now my mind was trying to process everything that had happened. Kevin said goodbye, and I shut my phone.

"Cayce," Miley whispered, coming forward and giving me a hug. I hugged her back, and tried to figure out what was going to happen in the later days.

"I'm gonna try to teach Joe to surf, again," Lilly said, excusing herself and him. Miley let go of me.

"Let's go to the mall," Miley suggested. Nick smiled, and slid his arms around her waist.

"What about Tank?" Nick asked. Frankie looked content playing with his cars on the floor. Frankie looked up.

"Make-A-Moose!" Frankie shouted, getting up and racing to the door. Miley and I were silently giggling.

"Alright, to the mall," Miley announced, following the small boy.

**:.:.:.:.Summer Love.:.:.:.:**

"Miley, how many bags to you need?" Nick asked, being her bag carrier. He had at least three bags in each hand, and balancing a shoebox on top of that. I laughed, as Miley dragged him into a clothing store. He moaned, and she went shopping.

"Frank, where do you want to go?" I asked, getting down to the look-a-like Nick's level.

"Food," Frankie declared, rubbing his stomach. I laughed, and we walked to the food court. I was carrying my three bags full of clothes, as well as Frankie's bag filled with, something he wanted. Frankie was carrying his moose.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked him. He looked at all the choices, and pointed to the middle of the food court, where the tables were. What was he doing?

"Look, it's dad and Kev," Frankie said, taking off. I followed him, and noticed Kevin's smiling face, and Mr. Jonas's pissed off glances. Fantastic.

"Hey," I said, smiling, putting my best foot forward. I was going to make a good third impression on Mr. Jonas. I had only seen him twice before, and muttered all of five words to him.

"Hey Cayce," Kevin said, kissing my cheek. I placed the bags on the floor, underneath the table. Kevin pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down in it.

"Frankie, what do you want to eat?" I asked the boy, who was still scanning all of the food choices. Kevin was now sitting next to me, and Mr. Jonas was sitting across from his eldest son.

"Pizza," Frankie said, noticing the large pizza place. I stood up, but so did Mr. Jonas.

"I'll take him. It's no problem," I politely said, walking away. I took Frankie's hand, and we walked to the pizza place.

"Cayce, can I get Cinnabon later?" Frankie asked me. I looked down at the boy, and noticed his shining eyes and pouted lips.

"Sure," I said, messing with his curls. He ordered his pizza, and we carried it back to the table. I sat down, noticing that Mr. Jonas and Kevin immediately shut up as we neared the table.

"Cayce said I can get Cinnabon later," Frankie announced, sitting down.

"He doesn't need that extra sugar," Mr. Jonas said, but I just smiled. I was trying my best to not explode at this man.

"But, I was the one who took him here," I said, taking a bite of my pizza. Frankie was practically inhaling his soda.

"But, I am his father," Mr. Jonas said, getting all defensive. I took another bite, to keep my mouth full, so I wouldn't make a dumb remark.

"Hey, okay. Dad, what if Cayce lets him get half a thing?" Kevin asked, trying to make everything less awkward and vicious. Mr. Jonas mumbled something, completely incoherent to me. He looked up from the table.

"Fine, only half," Mr. Jonas said, before averting his attention to his, I presume, empty soda cup. I finished my pizza, and threw my plate away.

"Cinnabon!" Frankie announced, running off to get in line. I laughed, and followed him.

"Okay, Frank. You can only get half," I told him, and he pouted. Ah, stupid irresistible Jonas pouts.

"Can you hide the other half?" Frankie asked me. I giggled, and made Frankie's order.

"Nope, but I can give it to Kevin to eat," I said, as the lady placed the warm bun on the counter. I paid, and Frankie carefully walked back to the table.

"Here Kev. Cayce said to give the other half to you," Frankie said, handing the one half to his older brother. I sat down, and smirked at Mr. Jonas.

"I'll take Frankie home. You two can stay here," Mr. Jonas said, noticing Frankie finishing his food. He seemed to be softening up, but I still didn't like him. They walked out, and the second that door closed behind them, I opened my mouth.

"How come he doesn't like me?" I asked, okay so I knew the reason, but I was still a nice person. I had to deal with a mini-Joe all day. I swear Frankie chugged some Red Bulls before we left, or something.

"Who couldn't like you?" Kevin asked me back, picking up the bags that were on the floor. We walked back into the real mall section, hand in hand.

"I don't know," I said, smiling. Kevin put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

**:.:.:.:.Summer Love.:.:.:.:**

"I swear Miley. Anymore bags and I won't be able to walk," Nick complained as we walked to my car. Yea, my pretty Malibu.

"Come on Nick, grow up. They can't be that heavy," Kevin said, carrying my bags. I only had five, full of clothes, and a box of cute little black pumps.

"Trust me, they can," Nick said, dropping the bags by the trunk of my car. He moved his arm, for added effect.

"Thanks Nicky," Miley said, kissing him. They pulled apart, and Nick was smiling.

"Maybe, carrying bags isn't so hard," Nick said, as I slammed the trunk door thing. All the bags were in there, and the younger ones slid into the back. Kevin was shotgun, and I was driving.

"Wait. Where's Frank?" Miley asked, just noticing that the youngest Jonas wasn't with us. I drove onto the highway.

"I guess we left him," I said, joking, of course, but Miley freaked.

"She left your brother, and you're letting her drive away. What kind of family are you?" Miley panicked. Kevin and Nick were laughing, at the point, and I was giggling.

"Mile, he went home with his dad earlier," I told her. She looked purely embarrassed.

"Oh. Wait. How was meeting him?" Miley said, obviously assuming that I had to see him in order to give his son to him.

"Well, it was interesting to say the least," Kevin said, sounding all smart. I smiled, and decided that I was hiding out in our apartment, not at the Jonas house. I was scared to be there.

"Here, bye Mile and Nick. See you at the bus tomorrow," I said, rolling to a stop, at the curb of the Jonas house. They got out, and Nick complained as he carried her bags into the house.

"Avoiding someplace?" Kevin asked me. I nodded my head, and pulled into a parking lot for the small park that Miley and I used to play on. I got out of the car, and Kevin followed me. I sat on the one swing, and watched the sunset.

"Maybe. I can't wait till tomorrow," I said, getting excited. Kevin started to gently push me on the swing. I felt like a little kid. I loved moments like this. It felt as if I could get away with anything, just by making a little sad face.

"The tour?" Kevin asked me. I shook my head, so I wasn't eating my hair on the way back up.

"Yea. I think it will be fun," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I put my feet down, stopping myself from swinging. I stood up, and faced Kevin.

I leaned forward, just as the sky turned pink, and kissed Kevin. My hands were in his hair, and it felt as if nothing else mattered. All that mattered was Kevin, me, and this moment.

**Okay, so now I know that certain people –cough cough- will have a lot to say about this chapter. I really liked this ending. Tell me what you think should happen on the tour. Tell me if Jake should come back. Tell me, would you like to see more Frankie, in this story.**


	4. Sugarhigh Boyfriend

**Okay, so I will try to add Frankie a little more. I will make no promises, maybe like a chapter every now and then with him in it. Okay, so i typed this up after babysitting two four years old, earlier this afternoon. That's why Joe is a little random, and he's on like crack / sugarhigh. Anyways, have a happy reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I thought that people would understand this by now.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"LILLY!" Joe's voice echoed in my ear. I hit him with my pillow, and then proceeded to place the pillow over my head. The bed was being shaken. Then, the blanket was ripped off of me. It was freezing. Who had turned up the air conditioning? I curled up into the fetal position and started to lull back to sleep.

"Don't make me get the bucket," Miley said. I shot up. I saw my best friend, half asleep, and Joe standing there with a smile on his face. She really wouldn't do that. Right? I mean, best friends and sisters don't do that to each other. I hope.

"You wouldn't," I said, getting out of bed. Joe hugged me, and Miley crawled back under her covers. I am guessing that Joe was bugging her to wake me up. Couldn't this boy just go back to sleep. I love him and all, but I saw the sun just starting to shine over the front lawn.

"We leave for the tour. We leave for the tour. We leave for the tour," Joe sang out, dancing all around my room. What drug was this boy on?

"Joe. Joe," I said, dragging out his name, so it was at least five syllables. Joe stopped moving, but still rocked on his toes. Did he attack some Red Bulls or something?

"Yea?" Joe said, a huge smile on his face. He was still rocking on the balls of his feet. I looked around for a source of time. I saw my phone. I checked the time. It was six in the morning. I knew it was early, but this was a little too early. I was thinking of waking up around nine, maybe ten.

"Why did you wake me up this early?" I asked, almost screeching. I was up, and now there was no hope of me falling back asleep. I think. Although, if I tried hard I might be able to drift into a peaceful dreamland.

"Well, you see. I woke up, and I was bored," Joe explained as he started to bounce a little more. I wish I had this boy's energy. I think it would be fantastic thing to have. Like a constant supply of energy, perfect for getting on someone's nerves or skateboarding. Which are my two favorite things in the world, and I am best at them.

"So, why did you bother Nick? Or Kevin? Or even Frankie?" I asked my boyfriend. He smiled, and hugged me, twirling me around. I used every ounce of my will power not to playfully shriek or giggle.

"Because they are no fun," Joe said, and pouted. I rolled my eyes. Miley was already sleeping, again. Lucky girl. Her boyfriend wasn't up at this hour, and wasn't always on sugarhigh. I sighed.

"Why?" I said, flopping back on my bed. I was going to fall back asleep, if it killed him. Joe looked at me, and smiled.

"Because Nick won't cuddle with me," Joe said, before coming over to my bed, and wrapping his arms around my waist. Now, he was being cute. I rested my head against his chest, and fell back asleep.

**:.:.:.:.Summer Love.:.:.:.:**

I felt cold water rush over my body, soaking my head and clothes. I felt strong arms around my waist, but I was still cold and wet.

"MILEY!" I screeched, not bothering to look at who had really soaked me. I saw Joe sitting next to me, soaked as well. Miley was standing there, bucket in hand.

"Yes?" Miley asked me, in a very overly innocent tone. I had gotten a fabulous idea.

"Oh, nothing. I just want a hug," I said, getting up, and chasing Miley all over my room. I finally got her, and I hugged her, getting her clothes all wet.

"Now, I have to change," Miley playfully complained. I rolled my eyes, and started getting some clothes for me to change into. Joe was back asleep, still soaked, and cuddling with my pillow. I giggled, and threw Beary at his head.

"What? Huh?" Joe said, shooting up. Miley came out of the bathroom in a new outfit, holding her dampened clothes in her hand. I kissed Joe's cheek.

"You need to change," I announced. He looked at me, and then his own clothes.

"What did you do?" Joe asked me, obviously thinking it was me. I giggled, and pointed to Miley. It was all her fault. I would never pour water on me and my sleeping boyfriend. I was fast alseep when the water was dumped, and I had nothing to do with this.

"I didn't do it," Miley said, noticing that Joe looked as if he could kill her. Nick came in her room, looked around and proceeded to laugh. Miley shrieked as Joe ran towards her, but she ran behind her boyfriend; using him as a shield.

"Oh, like he could save you," Joe said, picking me up, and carrying me downstairs, wet clothes and all. He had such a short attention span. I mean, he was acting like a four year old.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as we went down the stairs, and into the living room. Kevin, Cayce, and all of the parents gave us very weird looks. Well, first were in soaking wet clothes, and actually that's it. Joe put me down, and intertwined his fingers with mine. He led me over to his mom.

"Mommy, look at what Miley did," Joe said, in a very little kid voice. He rocked on his feet, looking like a little kid, trying to con their parents into buying that candy bar. I could see Cayce and Kevin trying not to laugh. Mrs. Jonas was obviously amused by this.

"I'm sorry Joey. You have clothes in the car," Mrs. Jonas said, stifling her giggles. Joe turned to Robbie Ray. He looked back at the Jonas boy, a bemused look on his face.

"Mr. Miley's dad. Can't you punish her or something?" Joe asked. I heard Mrs. Jonas giggle. I looked back, and I could tell her son was driving her insane. He was driving me insane, too, but I still loved him.

"Joe, what happened to you?" Frankie asked coming from the basement. He was clearly confused by all of this. I shook my head, stifling giggles.

"Nothing. Car, clothes," I said, the first to Frankie and the second to Joe. He kissed me, and ran off. I rolled my eyes, and went upstairs to get dressed. I changed, and went back downstairs. Everyone looked ready to leave.

"Okay, so we need to leave, in five minutes or now, and then get on the bus. From there we will be on a route to San Diego, and then you can have the rest of the day off," Mrs. Jonas told us. Joe took my hand, and climbed into the back of Mrs. Jonas's car.

"We're going on tour. We're going on tour. We're going on tour," Joe sang, but I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know, you told me this morning, at six," I said smiling, as Mrs. Jonas got in the car. She placed the key into the ignition.

"Okay, now Joe did you go to the bathroom?" Mrs. Jonas asked us, before moving the car in any direction. I could see his face flush. He was obviously embarrassed by his mom's comment; I know I would have felt the same way.

"Mom. Just drive," Joe ordered his mom. She nodded her head, and drove us to the highway. About ten minutes, of singing and driving, Joe started to bounce in his seat. He was wiggling like a little kid, that had to use the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a little freaked out by the entire thing. Mrs. Jonas gave a little laugh from the front. Okay, so maybe he was acting the way he was becuase he needed to use the bathroom. Now, if he would have listened to his mom, not acting embarrassed, we wouldn't have this problem.

"Yup, never better," Joe said, before averting his attention to out the window. He just stared, not moving.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, not believing him. He nodded his head, still facing the window. About ten more minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot where the busses we. Mrs. Jonas stopped the car, and Joe was out of the car, in record speed; racing to the building.

"BATHROOM!" Joe screamed as he ran even faster then before. I was laughing, almost manically, by now. This was just the beginning of my crazy summer.

**Okay, so I really have to leave for dance class. I just decided that because of the awesome reviews that I needed to post something. Tell me what you think should happen on tour. Tell me what you thought about the chapter.Tell me if Jake should come into the story sooner or later; keep in mind, that he will come at some point.**


	5. Don't Ever Leave Me

**I got inspired to write some Cayce and Kevin stuff. LOL! Then, I had the urge to write about some Loe. I need to get inspired to write some Niley. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.  
SORRY! I got home from school, went to post it, but my internet crashed. I tried getting it to work, until I had to leave from my dance. Then, around ten I came home to get ready for my sleepover, but it still wasn't working. I just came back from the sleepover, and I am posting this. So, sorry for not getting it up earlier.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this?**

**CAYCE'S POV**

I had just woken up, due to a bump in the road, and was blinded by the rays of sun. I had fallen asleep, due to Joe calling up, to talk to a zombie Kevin, at five in the morning. I couldn't fall back asleep, so I had flopped on a bunk and slept. I rolled out of bed, most literally, I might add, and heard laughter from the front of the bus.

I got up, checked my hair, makeup, clothes. I looked decent, but I figured running a brush through my hair wouldn't hurt. I clipped my side bangs back, and then felt the urge to change my clothes. I dug through my baggage, and found my denim mini skirt. I put that on, over black leggings. I put on light pink polo. I looked in the mirror. Okay, I was set.

I opened the door, and walked into the living room. Well, not really, it was more of a stumble. I tripped over my own two feet. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for a crash landing. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I opened my right eyes. I noticed that I wasn't on the ground, more like hovering over it.

"Way to fall," I heard Kevin whisper in my ear. He placed me on my feet, and as his lips brushed by my ear, I blushed. Yes, this was the reason I wanted to look nice.

"Nice catch," I whispered, before giving him a short kiss. He intertwined his fingers with mine as I led him into the room, where everyone else was.

"Hey you two," Miley said, as Kevin pulled me onto his lap. She was eyeing us suspiciously. I gave her my most innocent look, and she went back to toying with Nick's curls.

"Are you still sleepy?" Kevin asked me, noticing that I was leaned back, my head on his shoulder. I shook my head, and snuggled even closer to him. He pulled me in to him, and held me tight. This is the same way my dad used to hold me, before I fell asleep, when I was young. It always made me feel safe.

"I missed you," I whispered. I know, I had come back almost a week ago, but I still missed him. Florida was nice, with my friends and all, but I missed my boyfriend and people in Malibu.

"I know. I missed you too," Kevin whispered, leaving small kisses on my neck. God, why did I decide to go back to Florida again? I looked at him, and realized how cute his face was, just because the way the light was hitting it.

"I missed you more," I said, trying to sound small and cute. Kevin looked at me, his brown eyes looking into my blue pools. I was resisting every urge to kiss him senseless.

"No way. I missed you more, ask Nick and Joe," Kevin said, getting each brother to look at us. He gave them a look, and they went back to whatever they were doing before.

"I know, you moped," I said, giggling at the end. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I know, but only because I missed you so much," Kevin said. I pouted my lips, and made my eyes all wide.

"Kevy. I missed you more," I said, in a little kid voice. I batted my eyelashes, and titled my head. I could see Kevin cracking.

"Fine, but I missed you a lot," Kevin said, giving me a hug. It was a little weird, because I was kind of on his lap, and hugging that way doesn't work, but whatever.

"I know," I said, now smiling, and cuddling with Kevin.

**LILLY'S POV**

I was only on this bus for two hours, tops, and I hated it. I hated being trapped. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I was so squished. I mean, the Jonas Brothers, THE Jonas Brothers, couldn't get a better bus; maybe, a slightly larger one.

"Lil, are you okay?" Joe asked me as he walked into the kitchenette. Yes, the tiny excuse of a kitchen. I swear, we had to walk through it to get from our room to the living room-area.

"Yea," I mumbled, and Joe nodded his head to follow him. I bit my lips, and looked around. Miley was playing with Nick's curls as he mumbled sweet nothings to her. Cayce and Kevin were cuddling, occasionally kissing. Everyone was too damn sweet for their own good.

I decided to go. I couldn't be surrounded by all lovey dovey couples, while Joe was off somewhere and I sat here, trying to forget about the size of this bus. I stood up, and the bus hit a bmp, sending me flying, into the wall. Fantastic.

"Lilz, are you okay?" Joe asked me, drinking water. Mrs. Jonas didn't allow any Red Bull on the bus. I was surprised that we had one bus, and not two.

"Yea, coming," I mumbled, trying to forget about the size and flying into walls. I could only imagine sleeping in here. It must be a living hell. Of course, they had made me take a top bunk. Knowing me, I would bounce out of my bed, and onto the floor.

"Lilly," Joe whined, throwing his water bottle away. I just realized that I was standing here. I shook my head, and followed him into the music room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked. Clearly confused as to why we were in where the instruments and such were. Joe closed the door, and flipped on the light. He trailed kisses up my neck, and kissed my cheek.

"Sing with me," Joe said, not pleading, just more like excited. I didn't know. I mean, Miley always told me I was good, but weren't best friends supposed to say stuff like that, even if I sucked.

"Joe, I don't know," I said, stretching out my words, and kind of whining. Joe looked at me, that mischievous glint in his eyes. He cupped my cheek, and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

"Please Lil," Joe asked me. I was still a little shocked by that kiss. I mean, it was amazing. I had never been kissed like that before. All of a sudden, the bus didn't seem so small, and everyone wasn't annoying being all in love.

"Maybe, one song, Joey," I said, trying to come to a compromise. Joe smiled, and walked over to Kevin's guitar; Kevin would kill him, if he knew that he had his guitar. He put the strap around his neck, and strummed a little. It was slow, but sweet never-the-less.

"I'll sing for you, and then you can sing," Joe said. I nodded, and leaned on one of the amps. I had no idea, about why there were here. I mean, teenage rockers with amps, and no adults. It would get a little crazy at night.

"You know, when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold to hold you through the night; we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And, even when we're miles and miles apart, you still holding all of my heart; I promise, it'll never be dark. I know, we're inseparable," Joe sang. This left me all teary eyed. You have no idea, how dumb I must have looked. I mean, he sings, to me, and I start to cry. I hugged him, guitar still hanging on him and all.

"Aw. Don't ever leave me," I mumbled into his hair. He hugged me tighter, somehow slipping the guitar out between our two bodies. I don't think I was ever pressed as close to someone as I was right now, and I loved every moment of it.

**Fin. Okay, now please review. I mean, that last chapter had the least amount of reviews. I love hearing what you have to say…whether, it be good, bad, or even random. Just please leave a little review!**


	6. That Abandoned Town in Ohio

**Okay, so this chapter has a little bit of every couple. There is so drama and cutesy moments. The length is because I felt I needed it, and every couple has to be long. Also, some reader -cough cough- gave up the computer for a month. LOL! Enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, not even Cayce. I know it's sad!**

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Kevin, your bandana looks fine. Get out of there," Joe yelled. I was sitting on the couch, in the little lounge area waiting for Kevin. We had a free day, and I was going to spend it with Kevin. I pretty much assumed that it meant, a trip to Starbucks and some other stuff.

"Fine," Kevin said, coming out of the bathroom. Joe ran in there, and Lilly rolled her eyes. That made me giggle, and Kevin helped me off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he led me off of the bus. We walked hand in hand down the road. We were in some like almost abandoned town in Ohio. There was barely anything here. It would have been fine, except we were bored, and there was nothing to do.

"Um…Starbucks," Kevin said, pointing to the far off green sign. We walked towards it.

"What's gonna happen after tour?" I, randomly, asked. It was something that I was thinking about for a while. I really didn't want to lose touch with him.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, obviously not getting it. Not getting it at all.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind," I said, trying to brush off the topic. I really didn't want to explain it.

"No, Cayce tell me," Kevin said, making a little sad face. Kevin stopped walking, and looked into my eyes. His brown pools were large, and his lips were all pouted.

"I mean, I am going off to collage, and you are going to be a famous rock star. I will have school stuff, and you will be recording and touring," I said, I had been thinking about this a lot. While I was in Florida, I cried myself to sleep because I missed him and my future was scaring me.

"Shh…don't think about that right now. Let's enjoy the summer," Kevin said, pulling me into his chest. I was not going to cry. Maybe, I was thinking a little too far into the future.

"Sorry, but it's almost always on my mind," I mumbled into his shirt. He rubbed my back, occasionally running his fingers through his hair.

"I know, come on. Starbucks will cheer you up," Kevin said, making me smile as we walked off towards it.

"I know, it always does," I said, knowing that just being with him could cheer me up. That's why my future scared me. I was afraid of losing him, and never being able to get him back.

"Sit, I'll order," Kevin said, as we walked into the nearly empty coffee shop. There was an elderly man drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, and a barista in there. I sat down, and looked out the window.

"Kevin," I mumbled, as he came back, two cups in hand. Mine was a chocolate chip frappuccino, and his was a caramel one.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked me. I shook my head. I was lost in the thoughts of my scary future. I used to never be like this. I used to live in the moment, never thinking ahead.

"I don't ever want to lose you," I said, taking a sip before I could say anything more; before, I could say anything stupid.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me and I won't lose you," Kevin said, stirring his straw around in his cup. I wished it was that simple.

"But, what about in the fall, when we go our separate ways," I said, looking in my cup. I knew that if I had looked at him, I might have started to cry, and that was the last thing I needed.

"Cayce, hey hey. Look at me," Kevin said, moving around the table, so he was now sitting next to me. He titled my head, so I could look at him. Instead of averting my attention to something else, I looked into his eyes.

"Can you just hold me?" I asked, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Kevin nodded, and shifted in his chair, so I was now almost on his lap. My head was on my shoulder, and his arms were around my waist.

"Nothing will change. I promise. We will always be together," Kevin said, giving me a sweet kiss. Okay, so maybe I was overreacting.

"Promise?" I asked, my head still on his shoulder, our thighs touching.

"Yes, Cayce, I love you," Kevin said. I picked my head up off of his shoulder.

"I love you too," I said, smiling, before I leaned in and passionately kissed him. I never wanted anything to change. We parted, but our lips were still very close.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world," Kevin said, and gave me a short, sweet, and simple kiss.

**LILLY'S POV**

"Kevin, your bandana looks fine. Get out of there," Joe yelled. I was sitting on the floor, as Joe paced and tried to get his older brother out of the bathroom. Kevin must have been in there for ages. I glanced over at Cayce, and she looked unfazed by his time in there.

"Fine," Kevin said, coming out of the bathroom. Joe ran in there, and I rolled my eyes. Cayce giggled, and the eldest couple left. As far as I knew, Nick was playing some music in the room where Joe had sung to me the other day, and Miley was still sleeping.

"Joe, I'm bored," I yelled through the bathroom door. The door opened, and Joe gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry Lilz. Let's go check out the town," Joe suggested. I nodded, and slipped into my gold flats before leaving. Joe took my hand in his, and we walked around. We found a little pond.

"Joe, look. A store," I said, almost running into the little vintage clothing store. I practically dragged Joe behind me. We looked at everything, tried almost every article of clothing on.

"Try this on," Joe said, throwing me an emerald dress. It was too frilly for me. I crinkled up my nose.

"Only if you try on this," I said, throwing him a black suit ensemble, it came equipped with a blue tie, but I gave him the green one; only because it matched.

"Fine, then we both have to show each other," Joe said, before walking into a dressing room. I walked into mine, and stripped down to my lingerie. I slipped into the green dress.

I looked in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It was emerald colored, with some gold accents. It had no straps, and had a little belt around the waist. There was some fluffy stuff under it, making it look like I was a princess. It hit in the center of my knees.

"Are you dressed?" Joe's voice echoed though the store. I opened my door, and saw him standing there. Both of our jaws dropped, upon seeing each other. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt, with an emerald tie, that matched my dress. His suit was black, and I have never seen him look so grown up.

"You two look gorgeous. Picture time," The woman from the front desk said. We looked at her like she had three heads, but decided that it would be cute. She led us to the back room, which had a black background. She turned on the lights, and the back ground made it look like a nighttime sky.

"Wow," I breathed, as Joe's arm slid around my waist. He led me over to the gorgeous background. The woman held a little digital camera.

"Black and white or color," The woman asked. Her accent was a little southern mixed with New York. I have never heard anything like it before.

"Um, you pick," I said to the woman. She pressed some button on the camera.

"Okay, one of each, free of charge," The woman said, snapping a photo. She pressed some more buttons, and snapped another photo.

"Thanks," Joe said, not really knowing what else to say. The woman took the card out of the camera and placed it into the computer.

"They'll be done in a minute. Why don't you go and change back?" The woman said, and Joe and I went back into the dressing rooms. I changed back into my black tank top, and white zipper up hoodie with colorful stars on it. I put my black and white plaid Bermuda shorts back on. I slipped on my gold flats.

"Joseph, you look fine, come out," I said, knocking on his door. I stood there waiting impatiently. Just then, someone walked up behind me and turned me around. I was face to face with Joe. He ended up kissing me, before we went to find that lady.

"Here you two are. You two younglings are just adorable together," The woman said, as she handed us our photos and we left.

"Look," I said, pointing to the color one. His arm was around my waist, and we looked like the prom king and queen.

"I like this one better," Joe said, putting the black and white on in my face. I was turned my chest facing his, and our hands were interlocked. We looked like we should have been models. To other people, we looked like we were trying to be all couply and posing. But, in our world, we were just being ourselves and loving every minute of it.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Joe, I'm bored," I heard Lilly yell, and I sat up so fast that I hit my head on the bunk above me. I laid back down, and held my head in my hands.

"Ow…" I moaned in pain, before I heard the bus door slam. That's right, it was our day off. It was going to be amazing. I sat back up, but was a little dizzy. One, from sitting up too fast; two, from previously hitting my head.

"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me; everything's alright, when you're right by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven; I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes," I heard Nick sing. I sat up, and slipped my feet into my fuzzy purple slippers, and made my way into the music room.

"Hey Nicky," I said, as Nick placed his guitar down, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Mile. Get dressed, we are going out," Nick said. I nodded, yawned, and went into our room. I changed into some skinny jeans, and yellow long shirt. It made me feel all happy.

"Nick, where are we going?" I asked the second I came out of the room. Nick took my hand, and led me out of the bus. We walked around; I thought aimlessly, but Nick soon made his way to a little park. It was a little park in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you like?" Nick asked. I nodded my head, and ran over to the swings. I mentally congratulated myself for wearing my yellow converses, not some other type of shoes. Nick pushed me a little bit, before getting on his own swing.

"Nick, this summer is going to be amazing," I announced as he wind blew my hair over my shoulders. How could my summer not be amazing? We were going on tour, with my boyfriend, and best friends. I started to slow down my swinging, and I noticed someone coming over to the park. As their silhouette got closer and closer, it became more and more like Jake Ryan.

"Miley, what a surprise seeing you here," Jake said. I had stopped swinging, and Jake went to kiss me, but I pushed him away. Did this boy think he was going to win me over?

"Hello Jake," I said, my voice frosty. Nick was now standing behind me, his hands on my hips.

"Miley, come on, you can do so much better than that. Why are you even with this little gay singer?" Jake said. Gay? Nick most definitely wasn't gay. If anyone was gay, it was Jake Ryan. There were tabloids of it, althoughhe and everyone that knew him said he wasn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Nick stepped closer, linking his hands, and his arms were around my waist. I leaned back a little, resting against Nick.

"Yes Miley," Jake said. I hated him. Why was he even here? This town was nearly deserted. Was he following us?

"He's not gay," I stated. Jake shrugged his shoulders. I could feel Nick coming closer and closer. He was practically on top of me.

"Okay," Jake stated, as if he could really care less at this point. Nick leaned down, and I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"We should go back to the bus," Nick whispered, in a very breathy voice. I nodded my head, but I knew that I couldn't leave yet. I needed to make Jake leave us alone, maybe forever.

"Hey Nick. Want to see some interesting pictures?" Jake asked. I could almost feel Nick rolling his eyes. Jake didn't wait for an answer, he handed about three pictures to Nick. Nick looked at them, and his eyes were large.

"Nick, what are they?" I asked, noticing Nick backing away from me, and Jake proudly smiling. What drama was this going to cause?

"Save it Miley. Here," Nick said, handing the pictures to me, and storming off. I watched Nick's retreating figure and glanced down at the pictures. They were of me and Jake kissing, every single one of them, but I never kissed him.

**Okay, so there is some drama. I can only imagine how the tour will start off. I mean, Nick and Miley are pretty much not exactly on good terms anymore. Should Jake join the tour? Give me any ideas. I might use them. Have any idea how Jake got those pictures. Please leave some love.**


	7. Blown Out of Proportion

**Don't get mad at me. Everything, in this chapter, is blown out of proportion, and the end is a little shocking. Trust me. The last chapter, has no drama, compared to the next few ones coming up. Anyway, good luck with no computer Cayce! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Joe and I arrived back at the bus, to see Kevin and Cayce making out on the couch. I shielded my eyes, and Joe made discreet coughing noises. They parted, and I sat on the couch. I took off my shoes, and in came a furious, disheveled little Jonas.

"Nick, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing his appearance. He stormed into the bedroom area thing. I followed him, only because me and him were as tight as Oliver and I.

"Lilly, I wouldn't," I head Joe's concerned voice say as I walked through the kitchenette. I didn't listen. Sure, Nick blew up at his brothers, but he has yet to scream at me.

"Nick. Nicky. What's wrong?" I said, closing the door behind me. I made my way over Joe's dirty clothes, and over to Nick's top bunk. His head was buried in his pillow, so I put my hand on his shoulder, and he jerked up.

"What is wrong with her? I freaking loved her, and she went off with Jake Freaking Ryan," Nick said. Furious was an understatement, he was way beyond that. My eyes were wide, and I stepped back.

"What did Miley do?" I timidly asked. Nick ran his fingers through his hair, and took a couple of deep breaths. I think he was trying to calm himself down.

"She kissed Jake. He had pictures," Nick said, before moving over, making room for me on his bed. I happily sat next to him, like they had us sit in preschool; while, his knees were up against his chest.

"I'm sure she didn't…do it, on, purpose," I said, not really coming up with a decent excuse for anything. Nick sighed, and I made him move over, so I could sit next to him.

"YOU GOT PONED!" I heard Joe yell. I am thinking that he was playing Guitar Hero, and he most obviously won. Nick looked so depressed.

"Look Nicky. I'm sure that she didn't do anything on purpose. Have you tried talking to her?" I said, trying to play peacemaker. The last thing I needed was an awkward tour. I couldn't have two of my best friends fighting, and not talking.

"No, and I don't want to. Not yet," Nick said. I threw my arms around his shoulder, and gave him a hug. I meant in all of the friendliest ways, but someone else didn't think so.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Save it Miley. Here," Nick said, handing the pictures to me, and storming off. I watched Nick's retreating figure and glanced down at the pictures. They were of me and Jake kissing, every single one of them, but I never kissed him.

"Jake, how did you get these?" I asked him, after Nick ran off. All I wanted to do was cry, but I needed Jake to leave me alone.

"I could show you," Jake said, leaning forward, and tried to kiss me. I smacked his face, leaving a nice red mark, where my hand had made contact with his face.

"Jake, leave me and Nick alone!" I shouted, before running off in the direction of the bus. Jake's face held shock as I ran away. I never wanted to see him again.

"Miley, what happened?" Cayce asked me the second I ran into the bus. No one else seemed to notice. Kevin and Joe were playing Guitar Hero, and Cayce looked as if she was waiting for me.

"Everything," I said, not bothering to sit down. Cayce stood up, and gave me a hug.

"YOU GOT PONED!" Joe shouted, winning against Kevin. Yet, Kevin was on Expert and Joe was on Easy. Whatever.

"Yea, only because your on the baby level," Kevin said, making Joe pout. I walked into the kitchenette. I took a water bottle out of the mini fridge, and opened the door to our bedroom. I saw Nick and Lilly sitting on his bunk, her arms around him. I felt jealous. I ended up dropping the open bottle, its contents spewing all over the place. I walked out of the bus, and heard someone following me. I prayed that it was Nick or Lilly. I didn't need to see them right now.

"Miley. Hey, wait up," I heard a male voice call out. I stopped walking, and let which ever Jonas brother it was catch up. It was Kevin.

"Yes?" I asked Kevin, trying to get a grip on my anger. Kevin walked with me.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Kevin asked me. Apparantley, he hadn't been informed that Lilly was hugging Nick. Wait. I blew this all out of proportion. It was just hugging.

"Well, you probably know about Jake," I said, but Kevin gave me a blank stare. Okay, I guess he didn't, so I continued. "Well, he showed Nick some pictures of Jake kissing me, but I never kissed him," I said, making it sound like one big word.

"Wow. Did you talk to him?" Kevin asked, still walking around, aimlessly.

"No. I went in the room, and saw him and Lilly hugging. I made it seem worse than it was, and stormed out of there," I said. Kevin gave me a hug. Jackson was never like this.

"It's okay Mile. I know Nick wouldn't do anything like that. Just breath, and everything will be fine," Kevin said. I nodded my head, and took in some deep breaths. It was my attempt to calm myself down.

"I didn't even kiss Jake, and Nick should know that. Instead, Nick gets made, and runs off," I said, explaining the rest of my problem to him. Kevin listened patiently, and contently.

"Wow. Let's go talk with Nick," Kevin said, being the sensible one. I saw the bus. My dad was standing in the doorway. My dad moved out of the way, and I saw the devil herself sitting on the couch.

"Howdy Cuz," Her southern voice rang out. She was the one who kissed Jake. It was all her fault.

**Okay, now if you still don't know how Jake got those pictures than you are blind. The next chapter will be a little interesting. Please review!!**


	8. Nick Befriends Luann

**Okay, so I really have no idea for how this whole Luann thing will play out. I am winging it. Wish me luck! Enjoy…  
NOTE: My internet crashed, and I couldn't do anything internet related for two whole days...I thought I was going to die. Anyway, enjoy chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Get it?**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Hey, I have a surprise," Robbie Ray's voice filled the bus. I got off the bunk, and watched Nick as he tumbled off it, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Nicky, you klutz," I said, helping him up, and getting a smirk from him. I walked into the main area of the bus, and saw Robbie Ray standing there with his hand on Luann's shoulder. What on Earth was she doing here?

"Is that Miley?" Nick whispered to me. Luann was decked out in red cowboy boots, black jeans, and a red button up shirt. She was wearing red framed glasses. Her hair was in braided pigtails, and her smile was overly sweet.

"No," I mumbled, before watching everyone, started asking the same questions Nick.

"What is Miley wearing?" Joe asked, his voice the loudest over the others. I rolled my eyes, and Cayce stepped forward.

"She's my cousin, Luann. Don't mix her up with Miley. They might look a like, but Luann is evil," Cayce said. I smiled, as Luann sat down, and Robbie Ray went towards the door.

"Cayce. She's coming on tour with us," Robbie Ray announced before moving to the side to reveal a determined looking Miley and a caring Kevin. Miley's facial expressions soon changed, as she saw Luann.

"Howdy Cuz," Luann said, her southern twang very visible. Then, everything fell into place. I pulled Nick into the kitchenette.

"She's the one that kissed Jake. It was all her fault," I said, in an almost panicked voice. Nick skeptically looked at me. "Nick, I'm serious. I know that Miley wouldn't do that," I tried again, but with no avail.

"Lilly, seriously, I just met this girl, and you are trying to warp my view of her. I'm sure she's a nice person," Nick said, leaving the kitchenette. I ran my hand down my face, and sighed.

"Hello, I'm Nick Jonas," Nick said, introducing himself to the devil. My eyes were wide, and I ran after him. He was going to befriend her. Did he have Joe brains?

"Hello, Nick. I'm Luann Stewart," Luann said, deciding not to shake Nick's extended hand, but hug him. I saw Miley cringe as Nick hugged her back.

"Miley, Cayce, come here," I said, summoning both of the sane girls. They both came. Miley looked as if she could burst into tears any minute now.

"Hey," Cayce said, bouncing up to me. Joe and Kevin were back playing Guitar Hero, and Robbie Ray left. That left us and Luann and Nick together.

"What the hell is Nick doing? Does he want his death wish?" I asked. Miley almost smiled. Cayce looked at the two teens.

"So, Nick. What is there to do around here?" Luann asked him, in a very overly flirtatious voice. Nick ran his fingers through his hair, and looked around.

"Well, in this town, there is a park. Wanna check it out?" Nick asked, making me furious with him, and Miley about to cry.

"Sure," Luann chirped. Nick smiled, and had to walk past us to get to his shoes. He walked into the kitchenette, looking down, trying to ignore us.

"Lilly, go handle this," Cayce said, pushing me after him. I decided that I already had to make him sane again. I closed the door behind me, and locked it.

"Hey Nick," I said, acting as if everything was normal, even though he was about to show the devil around this town.

"Hey Lil," Nick said, giving me a smile. He was now tieing his shoes. I stood in front of the door, making sure that he wasn't leaving without hearing me out.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you want Miley back, or do you want Luann?" I said, raising my voice a little. Nick sat back down, and listened to me.

"I think I was going to take Luann around, but since my best friend doesn't agree with me then I won't," Nick said, but then scoffed, and continued talking. "Lil, you're my best friend, but obviously Miley moved on. This girl seems nice, so I am going to show her around," Nick said, standing up.

"You're right. Who am I to tell you who you can and can't be friends with? Have fun showing Luann around. If you want to see Miley, at some point today, I'm sure you can find her, crying. Have fun Nick," I said, making Nick's face soften up, when I said Miley crying.

"I'll show her around, and then I'll talk with you later," Nick said, sounding as if he wanted to reach a compromise with me. I let him go, and I watched Miley's face as Nick walked out of the bus, with Luann reaching for his hand.

"Miley, I'm so sorry," I said, reaching out for my best friend. She staggered into my arms, and sobbed a little. I sat her on the couch, and put a blanket over her.

"Here, Miley," Kevin said, handing her a pillow. She rested on the couch, crying.

"Why would he leave with her?" Miley repeatedly asked. We used to respond 'I don't know', but after a while, we stopped replying.

"Where is he? It's five minutes to seven. The bus leaves at seven," Kevin said, getting worried. What was wrong with this boy?

"They have been gone for more than an hour," Cayce said. Miley was finally sleeping, and they two walked in, laughing. Miley woke up, her eyes red and puffy and looked at their intertwined hands.

"Nick, lemme talk with you," I said, dragging him into our room. We left a sad Miley, and comforting friends, along with a dumfounded Luann in the main area.

"Hey Lilz," Nick said, in a very cheerful tone. Did he completely forget about leaving Miley, for her cousin?

"Hello Nicholas. Where have you been?" I said, getting serious, and madder and madder by the minute.

"Oh, well you see. We were on the swings, and then we decided to get some ice cream. Luann ended up dropping hers, halfway here. So, we went back, and ended up watching the sunset. Then, we came back…and you seem mad. What's wrong Lilly?" Nick said, summing up his day, with a very Joe-like question.

"Nicholas. Do you want to know what's wrong?" I asked him, almost screaming. The bus lurched forward, and Nick nodded his head, not saying a word. "Well, it might have to do with the fact that you left my best friend crying," I said, storming out of the room. I completely lost it. I mentally smacked myself.

"Hey Joe," I said as Joe wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me tight.

"Calm down. Everything will work out," Joe whispered in my ear, his lips brushing by my ear. It sent shivers down my back. Maybe, things would work out, if I stopped losing my temper with poor Nick.

**Okay, so not my best work, but it was something. Things will work out. I promise. Niley will be back, there are just hitting a rough patch. Please review!!**


	9. Big Brother Mode: Activated

**Alright, so in this next chapter, one problem is solved, but so many remain. Have a happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish people would understand this already.**

**LUANN'S POV**

Lilly had just pulled my future husband into the room with her. Miley was a disaster, and everyone was comforting her. She was such a wuss. I can't believe that she was throwing a hissy fit over the fact that Nick took me around town. Was she jealous or what? Maybe, she didn't like the fact that I could easily take her beloved Nicholas away from her.

"Hey Joe," Lilly said, storming out of the room. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist. I wish I had a guy to do that with. Sure, there was Jake, but he was a one time fling; only to let him have Miley and then I could get the younger Jonas Brother. I know, it might seem selfish, but Jake got Miley...I think.

"Kevin, what was going through Nick's head before?" I heard Miley ask before, hiccupping. I turned and faced her. I saw their sour looks, and decided that I wasn't wanted here. Cayce and Kevin were holding hands, and hugging Miley, whispering comforting words. Damn, this girl had it all. I walked into the room that Lilly was previously in.

"Hey Nick," I said, sitting on the bed next to him. His head were in his hands, and when he looked up, his eyes were all red. What was wrong with this boy? Was he crying? Over her?

"Hey," Nick said, barely audible. I inched closer to him, only to hear him better, honest; he inched away. Okay, so I wasn't wanted anywhere.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew what was wrong, but I wasn't totally sure. I swear, if he was crying because of Miley. Ugh.

"Well, let's see. In one day, I saw some interesting pictures, met you, and lost my girlfriend. No, wait. I lost the love of my life. How stupid could I be?" Nick asked, gushing all. I just sat there. He loved Miley. Maybe, Miley could have a freak accident, or something. I could easily take her place.

"Very stupid. Although, why do you need Miley? I'm just as pretty, smart, talented, and everything that she is," I said, inching closer and closer to him. At this point, my face was just centimeters away from him.

**MILEY'S POV**

"Kevin, what was going through Nick's head before?" I asked before hiccupping. Kevin just hugged me tighter, still not releasing Cayce's hand. These two were too lovey dovey for their own good. I saw Luann turn around, so I mustered up my best angry face and shot it at her.

"I don't know Miley," Kevin answered. I loved these two. They were keeping me entertained, and sane.

"Miles, Nick doesn't know what he will be missing out on," Cayce said, trying to cheer me up. I loved how they tried and tried. Luann disappeared into Nick's room. I sobbed, and held my tears back.

"Does he hate me?" I whisper asked, as I held my waterfalls back. Kevin was about to comfort me, when someone knocked on the bus doors. No one has knocked, everyone has barged in. Kevin got up, letting go of Cayce's hand, it flopped next to me.

"I don't think so. Just give him sometime to chill," Cayce said. Kevin looked back at us, and slid his feet into his shoes. He left, following a smaller figure.

"Take me somewhere. Don't let me wallow in my self-pity," I said, standing up. I knew that Kevin left with someone, and I was sick of being trapped in here. Also, the fact that I was nosy, and needed to know who Kevin went with. But, staying in here sucked. Cayce stood up, straightening out her skirt.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Cayce asked me. I ran into the kitchenette, seeing Lilly and Joe in a heated make out session. I cautiously stepped around them.

"Shoes," I announced to Cayce, as I lead myself into the bedroom. I opened the door, only to see Luann, practically on top of Nick. They jumped apart, seeing the door open.

"Miley," Nick said, getting up off the bed. His tone was a cross between happiness and remorse. I grabbed my shoes, and ran out of there, not bothering to look back. I sat on the couch, shoved my feet into my yellow converses, and watched Cayce observe me.

"Let's go to the park," I said, before running out of the bus, Cayce hot on my heels. We neared the small park, and heard yelling.

"How dare you con someone into taking those pictures?" A very angry voice growled. I have never heard someone this pissed off before. Cayce and I stopped walking, and just stood there. I looked at her, and she had a semi-smile on her face.

"I didn't mean for it to-" A scared voice said, but not after a very audible gulp. The angry person was scaring the other person so bad; I almost felt bad for the little scared guy.

"Yea, sure you didn't. Now Miley's been crying and Nick's been all alone," The angry voice said, softening up a little. My breath hitched, who was talking about me and Nick. Cayce's face was now in a huge knowing smile, and she was nodding her head. She obviously knew something that I didn't.

"Well, Luann wanted the money and Nick, so I just thought-" The scared voice said, almost sounding like Jake. I mean it had to be Jake, but who was arguing with him. I needed to find out, so I walked around to the bushes, Cayce following me.

"Exactly, you thought, wrong move. Come anywhere near them and you will never see the sunshine again," The angry voice yelled. I looked through the bushes, and saw Kevin and Jake. Kevin looked to be the angriest person in the world, and Jake looked scared shitless.

"Yea, yea. I won't," Jake rushed out, before running off. Kevin must have scarred the poor boy. I emerged from the bushes, Cayce leading this time. She almost tackled him to the ground, and he was instantly not all scary.

"Oh hey Mile. Jake won't be bothering you anymore," Kevin said, hugging me, and pecking Cayce's lips. He must have went into instant big brother mode, and it was nice to have.

"Thanks Kev," I said. I couldn't believe that he would flip out on Jake like that. Sure, I wished someone cared enough to do that, but I never expected anyone to take action. As the arguement replayed in my head I only had one question, and I felt the need to verbalize it.

"Wait. Kevy, could you get rid of Luann next?" I asked. They both gave me weird looks, so I had to explain what I saw, when I walked into the bedroom before. From the look in Kevin's face, Luann wouldn't be around much longer. At least I hoped.

**Here's chapter nine, only one away from ten. Should Luann stick around for a while, just causing more drama? Should Kevin and Cayce face their own drama? Please review!**


	10. Never Said I Stopped Loving Her

**So, I had some random inspiration for this chapter. It was only after waking up three times during the night, when I finally gave up, and typed up this. I hope you enjoy, especially all of you Niley fans…**

**Disclaimer: I own Disney, didn't you know, I got the rights last night. Wait. Oh, it was only a dream, silly me.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I was awake, again. Last time it was because the bus hit a bump, Lilly woke up that time too. We played a round of Go Fish, before trying to go back to sleep. After I had successfully drifted into dream land, I was woken up by Luann's snoring. It took me an hour, alone, to fall back asleep. Now, I was awake because something fell off a top bunk.

I wanted to know what had distrubed my peace. I swear, if someone fell off. I looked over across the room, to see Nick, on the floor, flailing his limbs. I silently giggled, before letting my feet hit the floor, and walking over to him. I never thought Nick would be the one to roll out of bed; I saw that more as Lilly and Joe's territory.

"Miley?" Nick asked. Sure, we had broken up, and Luann was here, but Nick and I were still on decent terms. Well, at least, that's what I thought. I helped him up, almost joining him on the floor, before walking into the kitchenette.

"Nick. What are you doing?" I asked, seeing him slugging his way into the kitchenette, and falling onto the floor. I guess his fall wasn't that hard, I mean compared to his tumble form the top bunk. I also didn't think that he tripped, I think that he was truely that tired. I got out a bag of microwave popcorn, and placed it into the microwave. I pressed start, and sat on the floor by Nick's head.

"Hey," Nick said, seeming perfectly content lying on the floor. I, unselfconsciously, played with his curls. His ears turned bright red. The microwave beeped, so I took out the popcorn, and joined him on the floor.

"So, how are you doing down there?" I asked him, popping some pieces into my mouth, allowing the hot buttery flavor run over my tongue. He opened his mouth, so I giggled, and placed two pieces in his mouth.

"I'm doing fine," Nick said, after swallowing. I patted his head, as if he was a dog. He smiled, and sat up, next to me, against the cabinets.

"That's good," I said, moving the bag, so it was now in between us. He put his hand in the bag, and took out some pieces. The movies about breakups were all wrong. They usually portrayed never talking again, constantly crying, making out with random guys, but my situation was totally different.

"Yea," Nick said, and a small awkward silence fell. I mean, it could easily be broken, but I was transfixed looking at the tiles on the floor. I looked up, and bit my lip before saying anything. I turned to Nick, and opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry," We both blurted out. We both laughed a little, before reaching in the bag, and I know how clichéd this is, but I felt something; something when our hands touched. I know, it sounds stupid, but I know what I felt; and, it was weird.

"You're sorry. I should be sorry," We both said, again, at the same time. Well, great minds think alike. I laughed as Nick's hand plunged into the bag.

"You shouldn't be sorry," I said. Nick looked at me, his expression a mix of confusion and happiness. I understand the confusion, but happiness.

"But, I should totally be sorry. I didn't even talk to you, before I ran off, and walked around with Luann. So, I'm sorry," Nick said as I munched on popcorn. He had some good points.

"But, I was the one who didn't follow, or try to say anything. Therefore, making me the sorry one," I said, as Nick looked in the bag, waiting for some more magical popcorn to reappear.

"So, we are both sorry. Are we good now?" Nick said, standing up. He threw the bag away, and helped me up.

"Yea, I guess so," I said, giving him a semi-friendly hug, semi-more than friends hug. He hugged back. I was slightly shocked; I never expected anything back from him.

"So, things are good?" Nick asked, again, as if he didn't believe me before. I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head. I wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes, of course it is," I said, smiling. The bus slowed down, to a stop, and I looked out the window. We were on some random road, and it was a stop street. The bus lurched forward, sending me flying into Nick. He caught me, and held me close. We parted, and the way the moonlight hit his face, just made him look so much hotter.

"Would you two just kiss already," Lilly said jokingly. Little did she know, that we were going to take her seriously. I saw Nick lean forward, so I decided to meet him halfway. We kissed, and it was a little two second one; it meant the world to me.

"You know she really didn't mean to kiss," Joe said, clarifying for us. I looked at the older couple. I turned to Nick, and his ears were red. His face had a pink hue to it, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face. I was pretty sure that I looked similar.

"I know, but whatever," I said, letting Joe know that he wasn't smarter than me; that satisfaction would only make him crazier than he already was.

"So, you enjoyed kissing him?" Lilly asked me, only letting my face become hotter. Joe turned to his younger brother.

"So, you enjoyed kissing her?" Joe asked his younger brother, making his ears an even more crimson. Joe and Lilly smiled as if they had just discovered some great secret of theirs.

"You two still like each other," Lilly said, with Joe nodding. There was no way that I was going to say anything to them. I never stopped loving, let alone liking him, and I don't think that I ever would.

"I never said that I stopped loving her," Nick said, making Lilly aw, me blush more, and Luann burst into the room.

**Okay, so here's chapter ten. Wow, that many already. Will Luann freak out, or will she be bipolar and calm down? Is everyone happy now? The Niley is semi-fixed. It's a work in progress.**


	11. Luann Attacks

**Okay, so just a warning, there is cursing in the beginning. I think it was needed because at this point Lilly's pissed, and just explodes. Sorry if it offends anyone, but here's your warning. Have a happy reading…  
NOTE: Sorry about not updating earlier yesterday. My internet decided not to let me upload this document. I am so sorry. Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, that's right, I own Disney. All of it. Be jealous, very jealous. Okay, so I was lieing…**

**LILLY'S POV**

"I never said that I stopped loving her," Nick said. I saw Miley blush more, and felt Joe pull me closer to him. I let out a little aw, before Luann pushed us aside, and confronted the newly fixed couple.

"Excuse me. If you loved her, then why were all over me last night," Luann said, in a very ha tone. She was just trying to get on my last nerve, and it was working. I mean, I couldn't see this couple destroyed, again.

"I didn't-" Nick started to protest as Miley stepped away. She obviously didn't want to be dragged into this argument. I felt bad for my best friends; Luann was just causing problem after problem. At least she was leaving me and Joe alone, quick, knock on wood.

"Yea, okay. If you weren't all on top of me, then why do I have this," Luann said, twirling a silver band around her ring finger. Nick grabbed her hand, and looked at it. His eyes were wide, and instead of back talking to Luann, he turned to Miley. Only to receive a hard slap.

"You bitch," Miley huffed as she walked by Nick and Luann. I wasn't sure who the comment was for, but it wasn't pretty. Miley briskly walked by Joe and I and went straight to Cayce's bed.

"Miley," Cayce said groggily. I could see Kevin looking down, on what was happening. I saw Miley's tiny body frame shaking. That was it, the last straw. I wiggled out of Joe's grip, and walked straight up to Luann, almost pushing Nick out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my best friends? I know that Nick didn't sleep with you; I mean, who would. Only bitches lie about that," I spat before feeling like I was being pulled away from her. Luann stepped closer to me, as I was being dragged backwards. I watched as Luann lunged forward, jumping on me. That was it, this girl was going down.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!" I heard someone yell, before grabbing a hold of my arm. Luann was pulling my hair, and I was slapping anything that looked like skin.

"Lilly!" A girl shrieked as I came in contact with a hard body. I was being pulled, harder than before, and so was Luann. The person who ripped me away from her, now had their arms around my waist, holding my arms at my sides.

"What is going on back there?" The driver asked. We didn't even know who he was, but apparently he had been watching this entire thing unfold. He pulled to the side of the road, and everyone was still and quiet before the bus door was pulled open.

"What are you guys doing?" Robbie Ray asked us, souding very furious. I blushed, and wiggled, but I couldn't get free. We all started talking at once, so Robbie Ray made a whistling noise, and we all were silent.

"Okay, now Kevin. What happened?" Robbie Ray asked the eldest one. I looked at Kevin, and he was holding Luann, the same way that someone was holding me. I was brought to the nearest chair, and placed on Joe's lap. Nick had been holding me. Wow, I didn't think that he could hold me.

"Well, I came out here after Miley cried, and I heard screaming. I came out to see Lilly and Luann at it, so Nick and I pulled them apart," Kevin said, while Joe held me tight. I could still feel the anger coursing through my veins, but Joe was rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand; I was slowly calming down.

"Lilly, what happened?" Robbie Ray asked me, ao I gave him my play-by-play, all up to sitting here, starting with the kiss. Robbie Ray nodded, and turned to Luann.

"Well, you see Uncle Robbie Ray, Nick and I were dating-" Luann started off with a huge lie, so Miley and I both yelled.

"She was never dating him!" We yelled that at the same time. Kevin had let go of Luann, but sat between us, with Cayce on his lap. Miley and Nick just stood awkwardly across the bus.

"Girls, let her finish," Robbie Ray said in a warning tone. I really hoped that he was going to believe me, and not that…that, animal.

"Okay, so I woke up, and saw Miley all over my boyfriend. Then, she ended up slapping me, and running away. Then, Lilly approached me, cursed me off, and attacked me," Luann said, making it sound like it was all my fault. Trust me, Luann attacked me, I only used it as defense. My eyes were wide, and I was clearly pissed off.

"Nicholas, what really happened?" Robbie Ray asked Nick, getting frustrated that not one story sounded like the others. I could tell that it was pissing him off.

"Lilly's story was right," Nick simply stated, making Robbie Ray smile. Joe kissed my cheek, and ran his fingers through my abused hair.

"Luann, come with me. You are staying on our bus," Robbie Ray said, before Luann started to protest. He grabbed her arm, and rushed her off the bus. I smiled, before getting very comfortable on Joe's lap, and getting very groggy. The last thing I remember was Nick and Miley talking on the couch, and being carried to my bed.

"Night Lil. I love you," Was the last thing I heard, and it was from Joe. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I conked out.

**Okay, so that's a wrap. I think that Luann should bend Robbie Ray's views, and make her way back on to the Jonas Bus. Please review. I personally am not in love with this chapter. I really don't think it's one of my best. Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	12. A Brighter Future

**Reviews, kind of went down. Now, if it's about the whole Luann issue, and messing up Niley, all of that will be fixed. To see exactly what happens, you'll have to read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be writing episodes, not posting stuff here.**

**LUANN'S POV**

I was taken prisoner to Uncle Robbie Ray's bus. It was all old people, and some music instruments. I needed to get back to that bus. One, because this bus was filled with crusty old people. Two, Nick was on that bus, and he was making his relationship with Miley all better. Third, I just wanted to be back there.

"Uncle Robbie Ray. Can I go back now?" I asked my uncle. I batted my eyelashes, trying to make him change his mind. His face didn't change.

"No Luann," Uncle Robbie Ray said, sighing. I guess after being asked at least ten times he was bored with answering me.

"But, Uncle-" I started to whine, before being cut off by him.

"Luann, Mamaw is coming to pick you up, so be ready in an hour," Uncle Robbie Ray said in a harsh tone. I had never heard him like this. It made me sad. My parents are in Canada, for their second honeymoon. I had no one to watch me, so I was being stuck with Mamaw. Fantastic. Just great.

"Oh," I choked out, as I sauntered into the backroom. It was my makeshift bedroom, completely with a pullout sofa and my bags. I was set to go; all I needed to do was kiss Nick first. Yes, this entire thing had been upsetting, but I needed to lock lips with him before I left.

"No, no. Can you pick her up at the amphitheater?" I heard Uncle Robbie Ray as, presumably into his cell phone. "Okay, fine. She'll be picked up there. Bye," Uncle Robbie said, hanging up, and walking into my room.

"Lu, you will be picked up before the amphitheater. So, when we stop at the gas station, that's you're cue to subtly leave, unless you want to say goodbye to everyone," Uncle Robbie Ray said. I nodded.

"I'll say goodbye," I whispered, as I sat back, and watched him leave my room. I put in my ear buds, and blasted some old country music.

"Lu. Come on, wake up," Some said, lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes, and saw Uncle Robbie Ray hovering over me.

"Is it time for me to leave?" I asked, still groggy from my nap. Uncle Robbie Ray nodded, as I wrapped the wires around my iPod.

"You can say goodbye. Everyone is on the bus," Uncle Robbie Ray said. I neared the bus, and saw everyone laughing, having a goodtime.

"I changed my mind. Can you just take me home?" I said, as Uncle Robbie Ray was bring my bags over to a old red Chevy.

"Hey darlin'. Come on. Lu, I haven't seen you since you were a lil' baby," Mamaw said. She has seen me, just never realty realized it. Mamaw was getting old, and could only remember things in pieces. I saw Jackson in the driver seat. I'm guessing that Mamaw was too old to be doing this on her own, and Jackson was her babysitter.

"Bye Luann," Uncle Robbie Ray said, hugging me. I felt my eyes tear up, so I forced them away and climbed into the truck. As we drove down the road, I watched my evil Miley hating past leave, and my brighter future lay ahead.

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Hey Kev. Leave them alone," I said, noticing that he was about to disturb Miley and Nick's conversation. They needed to talk things out, and not be disturbed by Kevin.

"Fine, but I want to know why I can't just…fine," Kevin said, only to stop arguing when he saw my little pouted face. I laughed as he walked into the kitchenette.

"Would you like it, if we were trying to talk and Joe came up, being all annoying?" I asked Kevin, and I saw Joe whip around.

"I am not annoying," Joe said, and pouted. Lilly kissed his cheek.

"No, you're not annoying," Lilly said, making Joe stick his tongue out. Oh, nice to see we are being mature today.

"Very mature Joe," Kevin said, almost reading my mind. I giggled as Kevin wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. Lilly was now whispering words to Joe, and he was smiling, occasionally kissing her.

"I'm bored," I complained. Kevin turned me around, still pressing my body to his. He kissed my forehead, cheek, nose, chin, my other cheek, before making his way to my mouth.

"Oh, get a room," Joe complained, seeing us kissing. I rolled my eyes. We pulled apart, and I rested my head on his chest; his strong, muscular chest.

"I could say the same to him," I whispered in a sing song voice, just loud enough for Kevin to hear. He laughed at my comment, and then lifted my head to continue kissing me. Like we were going to listen to Joe.

**MILEY'S POV**

"It was Luann's fault," Nick said, again, even though I forgave him hours ago. So, maybe it wasn't hours, but it certainly was a long time ago.

"I know. I forgave you already," I said. Nick looked like he was going to say something about Luann again, so I opted to cute him off. "Accept it or else," I said, trying to make a semi-scary face.

"Fine," Nick said, and tried to pout. I started to laugh and shake my head.

"Never again," I said to him, once I stopped laughing and he stopped making that face. He was slightly confused, I could tell from his facial expression.

"Why not?" Nick said, and pouted again. Well, he tried to. Nick listened as well as a little kid, that was told no candy, in a candy emporium.

"Because you look ridiculous," I said, making him stop. Then, I got a brilliant idea. "Pout again," I said, making Nick try to pout. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against his.

"Oh I get it. So, I should pout more often," Nick said, thinking that if he pouted he got a kiss.

"No, I only decided to tease you," I said. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

"Hello Miley," I heard Luann's voice say. I stiffened up, and I felt Nick's arms wrap around me, in a comforting way.

"Hello," I said, sounding pissed. I really wasn't ready to hear from her.

"I am on my way back to Tennessee, and I just wanted you to know… hope you have a great relationship with Nick," Luann said, sounding sincere. I couldn't form words, let alone even think about breathing.

"Oh, wow. Thanks. I hope you have a great, um, life," I said, after I could think again. I stuttered, but quickly got it back together. I smiled, and I saw Nick's confused face.

"I'll try. I'll talk to you some other time Miley," Luann said, and hung up. I looked at phone, in disbelief that any of that happened. I wasn't going to hold a grudge, so I forgave her.

"Who was it?" Nick asked. I brushed him off, and got lost in my own thoughts. Maybe, Luann was going to be nice and change her life. Only time would tell.

**So, I really don't like this chapter. I think it had too many POV, and was confusing. How many of you think Luann is going to be nicer? How many of you want her to stay nicer? Please review!**


	13. Disaster Day: Part One

**Many of you don't think that Luann will stay nice. I guess, you'll have to keep reading to find out what exactly happens.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, wouldn't I be writing episodes.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I heard the faint buzz of my phone. I lolled over and picked it up. It said that Luann was calling me. Why was she calling me?

"Hello?" I asked, in a hushed tone, my voice sounding groggy. It wasn't usual that I got woke up at three in the morning by my evil turned nice cousin. The other side of the line sobbed.

"Miley?" A frantic voice asked, still sobbing and most likely crying. I sat up, fully alert now.

"Yea," I said, sounding the least bit tired. I pulled my legs up to my chest and pulled my blanket over my body. I think Joe cranked up the air-conditioning, again.

"My d- dad…h- he…" Luann choked out. I had my guard up, and was ready to pounce. What was Luann trying to tell me?

"Lu, tell me," I practically demanded. It wasn't everyday that my cousin called, crying, and trying to tell me about her dad.

"B- bea...ts m- me," Luann said. Beats me? Who beats her? Her dad? What?

"Your dad beats you?" I questioned, loudly I might and, getting a moan from under me. I think I woke someone up. Oops. Well, I guess that my cousin's safety meant more to me than someone's beauty rest.

"Y- yea. I have to go. He- he's home," Luann said, and hung up. I was frantic. Luann's dad was beating her, and my dad had just sent her home. What were we thinking?

**CAYCE'S POV**

I rolled over, only to roll off my bed. Yes, very smooth Cayce. Way to start off the day. I just decided to lay there. It was comfortable, and I didn't have the energy to move.

"Kev! Kevvy! Take me to get Webkinz!" I heard a little voice yell, or more like demand. I figured it was Frankie. The poor kid was obsessed with them. I never understood what was so special about them.

"Yea, just hold on Frankie," Kevin said, and walked into the room, almost tripping over me in the process.

"Kev! Take you're girlfriend. She lets me get Cinnabon," Frankie said, making me laugh. Kevin maneuvered around me, and sat on my bed.

"How's it down there?" Kevin asked me, a playful air evident in his voice. I chuckled, and rolled over, extending my arms. He stood up, and helped me up.

"Thanks, and it was fine…until I got trampled," I said, laughing. I walked over to where my clothes were stored, and searched for something to wear.

"So I take it you know all about Frankie's need for the mall," Kevin said, I nodded, and pulled out a mint green cable knit pullover. I placed it aside, and took out my black mid-thigh skirt, and white leggings.

"Yup. I'll be done in five minutes, tops," I said, grabbing my clothes, and running into the bathroom. I got ready; along with making myself look presentable, and ran out.

"You took five minutes and twenty-three seconds," Kevin said. I pouted, and placed my pajamas onto my bed. I could deal with them later.

"Did you seriously time it?" I asked him, not believing him. I walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchenette. I was greeted with Frankie jumping off the couch, running, and flying into my arms.

"Psh. Of course," Kevin sarcastically said, ruffling Frankie's hair. Frankie gave him the meanest look he could muster up, and shot it at Kevin. Frankie was going to be an interesting child when he gets older. Between, looking like Nick and acting like Joe. Yea, Frankie was going to be a very fascinating child.

"Cinnabon and Webkinz. This is gonna be the best," Frankie said, and the second I placed him on the ground, he took off for the door. Yea, it was another free day. It was gonna be nice, unless we ran into Mr. Jonas again. Quick, knock on wood.

"Alright Frank," I said, walking off to the car must hoping that Kevin had the keys. I climbed in the passenger seat, and made sure that Frankie had his seat belt on right, and Kevin got in the driver side. He put the key in the ignition, and I turned on the radio. It started to play Iris by the Goo Goo something.

"And, I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am," I sang, hearing Frankie for the last part. I switched stations not exactly loving the old song-ness.

"And, I know we get a little crazy. And, I know, we get a little loud. And I know were never gonna take it. We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think, so call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll," Frankie sang as the Jonas song came on. I saw Kevin's face flush a little. It was almost as if he was embarrassed to hear this song. This time he switched the station. Some techno beat came on, and I switched it. The old beats of the song that my mom used to hum all the time came out of the stereo.

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do; I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing," Kevin and I sang, immediately picking up on the tune, and singing along. Frankie looked a little confused, from the backseat. He obviously didn't know this song. We pulled into a mall's parking lot, and got out.

"I need to get my Webkinz," Frankie said, obviously having obsessive compulsive disorder over these things. Kevin took Frankie's one hand, and I took the other. The mall seemed to be one of those, that was far away from everything, and very secluded. Anyway, we were bound to make a splash in the mall.

"I know, and I need some new bandanas," Kevin said, as the automatic doors opened, letting the cool air touch our skin.

"Cool," Frankie said, as we let go of his hands.

"We'll stop there later. I'm hungry," I said, hoping to make the small boy less hyped up. We walked into the tiny food court, and I was overwhelmed with the smells.

"Where is Frank?" Kevin asked me, and we looked around, not seeing the smallest Jonas anywhere in sight. Great. Just what I needed.

**Okay, so part two should be posted soon. Ah, Spring Break next week. I can't wait. Endless sleepovers, movie nights, and just overall amazingness. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Do you think Miley will save Luann from her abuse? Review!**


	14. Disaster Day: Part Two

**Alright. Here's chapter fourteen. I can't believe that this has gotten this far. I am utterly shocked. If you have any ideas of future chapters, I might use them (although, they have to be original and easy to incorporate into the story). Yea, so if you have any ideas, just add it to a review. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own all the Twilight books (which I have become recently obsessed with), but sadly no rights to Disney. I will, one day, own them…you'll see! Haha.**

**MILEY'S POV**

I ran off of my bus, and onto my dad's, the second we stopped. It was my free day, and I was off to talk with my dad about Luann. I banged on the door, and Mrs. Jonas answered, looking frazzled with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Miley, dearie, are you alright?" Mrs. Jonas asked, in a maternal tone. She moved to the side, and let me on the bus. I got on the bus, ran a hand through my brown curls locks, and watched Mrs. Jonas close the bus door.

"No, yes, I don't know. Can I see my dad?" I said, getting my thoughts all jumbled up. I was so confused and concerned for Luann's safety. I was her cousin, and I was scared. Mrs. Jonas put her coffee down, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"He's still sleeping, you can wake him up though," Mrs. Jonas said, letting of me. I practically stormed into my dad's room.

"Hey darlin'," My dad said, his southern accent sticking out, more prominent than ever. He noticed my face, and sat me on his lap. It was almost as if I was a small child again, just living in our small Malibu house, with mom and Jackson.

"Daddy, Luann's dad is beating her. We need to save her. Daddy, she needs to come back on tour," I said, sticking up for my former evil cousin.

"Mile, her dad is in Canada-" My dad said, running his ringers through my knotty hair, and I cut him off. Luann was being beaten.

"No, daddy. She was crying," I said, trying to piece everything together. Why would she lie about her dad beating her? Maybe, my dad had gotten things mixed up. Or…wait. Luann was lieing.

"Bud, she is most definitely with Mamaw and Jackson," My dad said, stilling running his fingers through my hair, getting rid of the knots and snarls.

"That…urg. She was just trying to get to Nick again. God, daddy I am so stupid to fall for that," I said, getting frustrated with myself.

"Bud, you're not stupid. You are just really caring and compassionate," My dad said, hugging me. I nodded.

"I know daddy. I'm gonna get cleaned up, and spend my free day with out thoughts of Luann," I said, smiling so big. My dad smiled, kissed my forehead, and allowed me to leave.

"Miley, you seem better," Mrs. Jonas noted, and I nodded. She changed out of her pajamas, and into some clothes.

"I am. I'll see you later Mrs. J," I said, excusing myself from their bus. I walked into my bus, and noticed Nick sitting on the couch, facing the door.

"Miley," Nick said, handing me my cell phone. I had three missed calls, and two new voicemails from Luann. I opened my voicemails.

"Mile…he won't stop," Luann's first one whimpered. I deleted it, and moved on to the next one. "Miley, my world is spinning. Help," Luann's voicemail yelped. I closed my phone, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, clearly concerned because I was acting weird and such. He put his arms around my waist, and held me tight.

"Luann is trying to get back on tour. She claims that she is being beat, but my dad said that her dad is in Canada. Right now, she's with Mamaw and Jackson," I explained, as Nick rubbed my back, and we started to sway. There was no music, I was in my pajamas, Luann was being a nudge, but everything about this moment was perfect.

**CAYCE'S POV**

"We need to find him," I said, trying not to panic or notice my gurgling stomach. Kevin took my hand, and led me back out of the food court. This was going to be the Frankie Hunt of The Year.

"I know where he could be," Kevin said, letting go of my hand. "We should split up," Kevin suggested, making me nod, and then he walked away from me. I wandered around, and saw Mr. Jonas. Fantastic. He was just my favorite person in the world. Note the sarcasm.

"There she is," I heard Frankie say, as Mr. Jonas turned to face me. My eyes were wide, and my face flushed. Frankie ran into my arms.

"Why was my son alone in the store?" Mr. Jonas asked, clearly getting irritated with me. Frankie slowly moved behind me, looking scared of the verbal fight that was threatening to break out.

"Because he ran off," I said, not exactly telling every detail. Mr. Jonas just scoffed.

"My son wouldn't run off," Mr. Jonas said acting like Frankie was the best of the best, and then mumbled something under his breath. I really didn't need sass from him. Frankie was now standing in front of my playing with my fingers.

"What was that? Don't mumble," I said, almost sounding scary to myself. Frankie twisted the ring that I received from Miley around my middle finger. He was having a jolly old time just being a kid.

"I said, well he might run away from you," Mr. Jonas said, as Frankie let go of my hand. I let it flop against my leg. I was about to make a biting comment back, but Frankie beat me to it.

"I wouldn't run away from her," Frankie said. I was shocked, as was his father, that he could act like that. I took the time to look at Mr. Jonas expression, his eyes were wide, jaw dropped, and rosy cheeks.

"Hey there you guys are," Kevin said, slowing down his words when his eyes laid on his dad, and the obvious tension around us.

"Kevvy, dad said that I would run away from Cay," Frankie said, shortening my name. It was cute that way. No one ever called me Cay, and I liked it.

"Dad," Kevin said, in a warning tone. Mr. Jonas brushed off his sons comment. My stomach growled. I was still starving.

"Kev, Cay is hungry," Frankie said, also implying that he was hungry. Well, I had promised him Cinnabon. I took each Jonas boy hand, and we walked off to the food court, leaving Mr. Jonas behind us.

**Alright, so there are obviously some problems with Cayce and Mr. Jonas. Haha. Anyway, please review. They make me happy. Ah, Spring Break is so close. I can't wait. Tell me all about your Spring Break or your plans. Just leave a little review, and I'll check out your stories (if you have any and they float my boat).**


	15. Disaster Day: Part Three

**Alright, so I planned on ending Disaster Day on the last chapter, but I realized that Lilly and Joe weren't in the last few chapters. Therefore, they are having their own chapter. Yay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you, Disney gives away the rights to Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers, to a fourteen year old. Yea, right.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Joseph, come on get up. You are not sleeping all day," I said, getting slightly aggravated with him. I swear. His day off and he wanted to spend it sleeping. Sleeping. Yea, I don't think so.

"Five more minutes mommy," Joe said, groggily. I rolled my eyes. I backed away from his bed. I was pressed up against Nick's bed.

"Joe, get up," I said, making Joe shake his head. "You will wake up," I said, running across the room and jumping onto Joe's bed; more specifically, onto Joe.

"No, never. You are my prisoner now," Joe said, taking me into his strong arms, and holding me in a death grip. I shrieked and squirmed, but he still kept his grip on me.

"Joe, stop. I am very ticklish there. No," I said, as Joe started to tickle me. He gave up on holding me, now he was making me laugh more than I ever had. If I squirmed anymore, I would have fallen off the bed. I focused on breath.

"No, you woke me up," Joe said, playfully threatening me. He wiggled his fingers as I tried to stop laughing. He dove in and tickled my stomach. I now looked like a fish out of water on the floor.

"Stop. My abs. I can't breath," I said, between my giggle fits. Joe finally stopped and laid down next to me, on the hard carpeted floor. I turned so my head was on his chest.

"What are we going to do today, Lil?" Joe asked me, running his fingers through my hair. I let out a shaky breath, for no reason.

"Stay like this," I breathed, being totally peaceful and comfortable. Joe sat up a little, still having his hands in my blonde mane.

"I think we need to do something," Joe said. He stood up, leaving me on the floor. He was shuffling through his drawers, probably finding something to wear. I rolled over, and got up.

"Fine. We'll do something," I said, as Joe took his clothes and went in the bathroom. I sat on the edge of my bed. My phone started to vibrate, on my pillow, where I left it before trying to wake up Joe. I flipped it open.

"Lillian. I just have something to tell you," My mom said, her voice shaking. What was wrong now? I haven't seen her this shaken up since Tristan died, but no one died. I was convinced.

"Okay mom. What's wrong?" I asked, clearly knowing that my mom was on the verge of tears and emotional breakdown.

"Well, Rose got in an accident. She's in critical condition," My mom said, voice cracking. She was now crying. Rose was my stupid, good for nothing older sister, who kissed Joe, practically destroying everything that we had put together.

"Mom, is she gonna be alright?" I asked, just knowing that's what my mom would want to hear. She most definitely wouldn't want to hear me laughing, and acting like I didn't care.

"Honey, I don't know. It would mean a lot if you came home," My mom said. She wanted to tear me away from everything I had; away from my best friends and Joe. What about Robbie Ray? Than man is like my dad, I should, clearly be able to stay here.

"Mom, you can't make me come home. Robbie Ray will be here for me," I said, not finishing, but deciding to save some of my argument for later. My mom was just as persistent as I was.

"Lilly, it would mean a lot to Rose if you came home. I need you Lillian," My mom said. I shook my head. I wasn't leaving everyone I love for my stupid sister. She was always making fun of me, stealing my crushes, and she tried to take Joe. That was the last straw.

"Mom, this is the same Rose that hates me. She is trying, no wait, doing a fantastic job at making my life a living hell. Mom, I am staying here. I hope you are doing better," I said, closing my phone as I started to cry. I put my head in my pillow and sobbed as Joe came out of the bathroom.

My mom was so cruel. She thought that I would care more about my good for nothing sister than all of friends, and second family. I had Miley, Cayce, and Nick. They were my best friends. Luann was gone. The tour was getting better and better. Kevin was here, allowing me to have a 'big brother'. Then, there was Robbie Ray and Mrs. Jonas. They treated me as their own children. Finally Joe, he was a huge reason to stay here. Besides, the obvious that I loved him, I needed him. He was my rock when things went wrong.

"Come on Lilly. We aren't sleeping all day," Joe said, rolling me over. I threw my hands to my face, trying to stop the on coming tears. I was not going to be blubbering and crying. He moved my hands off my face. He took one look at my face, scooped me up in his arms, and led me to his bed.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Joe asked. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to share. I just wanted him to hold me, and tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Something's wrong, Lil. Tell me," Joe said. I shook my head, again. He laid me down, right against his chest. I cried into his shirt, not moving except for sobs. Joe was rubbing my back. I wasn't leaving.

"My mom wants me to come home," I whimpered into Joe's shirt. He must have amazing hearing or something, because the next thing he did was take my face to look at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Why?" Joe asked me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't leaving, so this was irrelevant.

"Because Rose is in the hospital," I said, sounding clearer, since the tears stopped flowing. Joe hugged me before beginning to speak again.

"You have to go," Joe said. Was he trying to get rid of me? Did he want me to visit the devil?

"Not gonna happen," I said. Joe smiled, and got up. He ran around the room, looking for something.

"What if I go with you?" Joe asked, trying to come up with a compromise. I shrugged my shoulders. Would my mom or Mrs. Jonas go for that?

"I don't know. I guess I'd go," I said. Joe smiled and called his mom. I guess we were off to see the devil herself.

**Okay, so there Lilly and Joe got in a mini conflict, but sort of solved it. Now, of course problems will arise in the hospital with Rose. Please review. Tell me what I could do to make the story better. Tell me if you have ever had a dream, that seemed totally real, but wasn't.**


	16. Crazy Dream and Confusion

**Past chapter fifteen. Yay! I didn't think I'd make it this far. Sorry for the total randomness of this chapter. I figured since Loe has been neglected, that they could have some nice easy down time. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: You know that every kid pretends that teddy bears come alive, and they have tea parties; yea, well I pretend that I get the rights to Disney. Don't make fun of me! **

**LILLY'S POV**

"Bye Darlin'. Say hi to your mom for me," Robbie Ray said, as Joe and I made our way through the crowded terminal. Joe placed his arm around me, and pulled me towards him. We were only going for a day, since the big superstar had to be back in time for the next tour date.

I was relieved that Mrs. Jonas allowed Joe to come with me. If not, I was not going; disappointing my mom as well as Rose. I knew that while I was there, I might be able to see Tristan. I missed that boy, and I knew that I had to talk to him. I guess I could take Joe, seeing as Joe behaved the first time I took him there. Joe was the first person I ever brought there, besides family.

We boarded the plane, no one talking, but we were comfortable in each other's silence. We got to our seats, put our carry-ons where they belonged and sat down. Joe took out his iPod, and gave me the headphones. I held them, looking at them as if they were some foreign object.

"Trust me," Joe said, as I put them in, and he scrolled through his play list. It's Your Love by Tim McGraw began to play, but it wasn't the country singer. It was Joe. I looked at Joe.

"What did you do?" I asked, willing away the on coming emotions. Sometimes, they were too overwhelming. Joe smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I made Kevin help me do the song over," Joe said, sounding very proud of himself. I gave him the one thing, allowing him to hear the song.

"I love it," I whispered, and then placed my lips on his. It was one of those kisses, where no tongues are involved, but it was filled with so much passion. We pulled apart, as the plane began to move. We listened to the recorded warning, and I rested my head on Joe should. I drifted to sleep, with Joe's sweet melodic singing playing in my ear.

_I was dressed in all white, seemingly older. Miley was standing next to me crying; crying what looked to be happy tears. Rose and my mom were dressed in baby blue gowns, crying, but trying not to mess up their make up. Miley hugged me, and then I was escorted by my mom to my dad. He was dressed in a tux. I soon recognized this place as a chapel._

"_You look wonderful, baby doll," My dad said, taking my arm with his. Everyone filed in, the music played, and I was walking down the aisle with my dad. I saw the familiar dark headed man standing by the priest. My dad let go of my arm, kissed my cheek, and allowed me to face my groom. The groom kept his head facing the priest, not allowing me to see his face._

"_You many now kiss the bride," The priest announced. I was in a daze for my entire wedding. I demand a re-do. My veil was lifted to reveal Matt Marshal. I screamed, dropping the flowers I was holding. Then, Matt grabbed below his chin, and went all Scooby-Doo on me. He took off the mask to reveal Joe. My pulse started to become even again._

"_Do you honestly think you would marry Matt?" Joe asked his eyebrow raising. I shrugged my shoulders as Joe whirled me around, dipped me, and kissed me. Our kiss was lasting hours and hours and hours._

"_Lil. Lil. Come on. Wake up, we landed," I heard a sweet voice drifting in, breaking me away from Joe. I looked down at my dress, after we had stopped to breathe, and noticed everything around me shaking._

"_EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled, trying to warn people._

"Lilly, there is no earthquake. Come on, back to reality," Joe said, as I came out of my dreamland. I rubbed my eyes, and yawned.

"Did I marry you or Matt?" I asked, still groggy from my dream. It all seemed so real. Joe was now laughing, getting our bags from the overhead compartment.

"Hopefully it was me," Joe, jokingly, said. I stood up embarrassed, fully aware of my dream and the question. I followed Joe off the plane. Back in Malibu. Surprisingly, I didn't miss this place at all.

"Well, just so you know. It was you, but with a Matt mask," I said, getting an odd look from Joe. "I never said my dreams were normal," I said, brushing off his looks. Joe located our bags, and brought me out to the front, where we were going to wait for my mom.

"Sorry I was late, honey," My mom said, running up to us. I looked at her, smiled, and followed her to the car. Joe and I placed out bags in the back. We each had our carryon, and necessities. We were going to stay overnight, we needed things.

"It's alright mom. I think you remember Joe," I said, making sure that my mom knew who this crazy stranger was. She nodded, and got in the driver side. I got in the back, and Joe sat with me, completely unexpected. Well, not totally.

"Of course, he was the boy that you were practically attached to all school year," My mom said, making me turn pink. Joe wickedly smiled, and I knew that wasn't good for me.

"You should have heard her crazy dream…" Joe said, going off and telling my mom every detail he knew. This involved getting married, the mask, screaming, and adding a lot of his own false details.

"That sounds divine," My mom said. I shook my head, praying that the embarrassment would stop soon. "My Lilly's dreams used to be pretty accurate when she was younger-" My mom started, but was cut off by me.

"Mom, yea, let's not," I said, making my mom smile. She was in an awfully good mood considering her baby was in the hospital.

"Like I was saying. She once dreamed that Tristan was going to drown. We all assured her that she was just imagining it. Of course, about a year later, it had happened," My mom said, as she missed the hospital exit. She kept driving telling Joe about whatever I dreamt, really happened.

"Mom, you missed the exit," I said, making everyone else in the car smile. What was going on? It seemed as if Joe was involved in this, too.

"She knows. We have a surprise for you," Joe said. I looked from his smiling face to my mom's equally happy face. Where were they taking me? I decided to play the topic up.

"Well, getting kidnapped by your mom and boyfriend is a new one," I said, getting laughs from everyone. I'm guessing that Rose wasn't really in the hospital.

"Of course. Well, here we are," My mom announced, pulling into a pretty crowded parking lot. It was one of those fancy banquet halls. What were we doing here?

"Lilly, come on. You need to get dressed," I heard my Aunt Katharine bustle past us. I had only seen her twice. She was my mom's sister's friend, but I called her aunt. What was she doing here? She only came to big family events.

"Lillian, we don't have all day," My mom said, rushing me into the banquet hall. My hand was intertwined with Joe's. We got to the part of the hallway, where boys went one way and girls the other.

"Lilly, I'll see you later. Meet me here in a half an hour," Joe said, kissing my cheek. He rushed off in the one direction, while my mom pulled me in the other. I was still confused about all of this. What about Rose? Isn't that why I came here?

"Lilly needs her dress, then makeup," My mom said, pushing me towards some college looking girls, all dressed in light pink dresses.

"Lilly, here, go change then see Patty. She's the one with red hair and bright red lips, for your makeup," The one brown haired girl said, pushing me toward the little dressing rooms. I stepped in, unzippered the bag, and saw a stunning emerald colored satin dress. I put it on, threw my clothes in the bag, rezipped it and walked out. I saw Patty, so I walked over to her.

"Ah, Lillian. You looked gorgeous," Patty said, seating me by one of the vanities. Aunt Katharine was getting her makeup done next to me.

"Lilly, I love that color on you," Aunt Katharine said. I smiled at her, before Patty twisted my head towards her. She instructed me to close my eyes, open my eyes, smile, be still, look up, and close my eyes. It was torture as I got makeup put on my face.

"Alright, go to your mom for your shoes and go see your sweetheart," Aunt Katharine said. I saw my mom by the door holding a pair of sparkly heels. I shook my head, feeling the newly done curls bouncing.

"No way. Mom I can't wear heels," I said, padding across the soft carpeted floor. My mom put the heels down.

"Honey, you can wear these flats later. Heels now," My mom said, showing me silver flats. I put my feet into the, surprisingly, very comfortable heels. I walked into the hallway, and met up with Mr. Joseph Adam Jonas, decked out in a suit.

"You look gorgeous," Joe said, linking his arm with mine. I was still confused as to why I was here, in a dress, and with my boyfriend. I guess I'd have to wait until later to find out.

**Just like Lilly, you guys will have to wait until I update to find out what is happening. You can feel free to guess. Although, I really doubt anyone will get it; you can still try. Oh...I know one person, who HAS to get it, considering I told her. Haha. Tell me (if you're brave enough) about the kid you like.**


	17. Wedding and MiniFreak Out

**Oh yes. I know I confused a lot of you. Haha. Alright, so here's why Lilly was thrown into an emerald dress, sparkly heels, and met up with a certain Jonas boy in a tux. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I think you should know that by now. So stop reading this, and read the chapter…**

**LILLY'S POV**

Joe led me into the banquet hall, that had chairs, in neat and orderly lines; in front was a small alter. Who was getting married? I ran to a seat before it turned into my marriage. I was too young. Joe laughed at my action.

"Surprise," Joe said, waving his arms around. I giggled, and was so confused. Joe sat next to me, allowing other people to file into the big room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked my boyfriend. He looked around, acting as if this was some top secret stuff.

"We are at a wedding," Joe said. I looked at him as if he thought I was stupid. He cupped his hand around my ear. "Rose's. She thought if she invited you, you wouldn't show since the fiasco with me. Therefore, your mom faked her injury to insure you coming here," Joe said, smiling, as if he was the mastermind behind this.

"Whose idea was it?" I asked him, as 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play. I missed the beginning. Wow. I was very oblivious. Joe smiled, and pointed to his chest.

"It was all my idea," Joe said, sounding very proud. I gave him that look. You know the look that makes you tell the truth. "Well, I helped your mom brainstorm. We informed everyone, got you here and we are having a blast," Joe said. I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

I tried to focus on the wedding, but my own dream kept replaying in my head. Was I seriously going to marry Joe? I liked him now, but I always found flaws in someone. I didn't want to hold on too long. I knew that when you were so in love, they break your heart. I knew first hand. My parents' marriage. They were perfect together, then one day things got ugly, and he left.

I needed to call Miley. I needed to explain my dilemma to her; I needed someone to talk to. I needed my best friend to try to figure out what my brain wasn't processing. I got up, and excused myself. Muttering something about bathroom to Joe, and I walked out of the doors. I went into the bathroom, taking my phone out of my little clutch. I pressed the familiar speed dial, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Lilly. Are you having fun?" Miley asked the second she picked up. I sat on the little pedestal. Yea, it was one of those fancy bathrooms, with a mini lounge in them.

"Yea, I am, but I can't fall too in love with Joe," I blurted out, making Miley gasp. I heard a door close. I suspect she got into a private place.

"Why? Lilly, please don't blame your parents," Miley said, as if reading my mind. I bit my lower lip, and waited for her to continue. "Lilly, trust me. He feels the same way, if not more," Miley said, sighing.

"I know, but what if things don't work out, and I realize that I fell, but he didn't even stumble," I said, almost crying. I hated the thought of losing Joe, or seeing him in some other girl's arms.

"Lilly, breathe. Take a tissue before your makeup runs," Miley said, practically reading my mind. I giggled. This girl knew me all too well.

"Alright, breathing and dabbing," I said, making sure that not one bit of makeup trailed down my cheek. Patty had spent so much time on it, along with how ridiculous I would look with a makeup trail.

"Okay, now you and Joe are perfect. It was a match made in heaven. You will never break up. Go back out there, and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow," Miley said, then hung up. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I put my phone away, and threw the tissue away. I opened the door, coming face-to-face with Joe.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Joe asked, noticing my face. I probably had some pinkish tint to my eyes, as well makeup near running. I shook my head, and allowed Joe to lead me in the opposite direction of the wedding goers.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Joe asked. I was seated on his lap, near crying, and Joe seemed as if this was completely normal. I let out a shaky breath, and decided to fill him on the bathroom phone call.

"I thought I was falling too hard for you," I said, watching Joe open his mouth. I put my finger to his lips, silencing him. "But, Miley assured me that you were falling just as hard, if not harder," I said, allowing his lips to touch mine.

"Is that it?" Joe asked me, having a laughing air to his tone. I nodded, feeling slightly stupid. "That's nothing. Of course we are both falling, very hard," Joe reminded me. He kissed my hair, and let me stand up. He linked arms with me, and led me to the hall where everyone else was.

--

"Joe, please dance with me," I said, being persistent as usual. I was now in my flats, more practical for the up beat songs. We had been dancing since we entered the hall, and Joe wanted to take a break. I put on my sad face.

"Last song Lil," Joe said. I smiled, that was the fifth time he had said that this night. The up beat techno song ended, replaced with Miley's cover of One in a Million. "Of course you pick a slow song," Joe mock complained, as he placed his hands around my back; both were resting on the small of my back, as mine were linked behind his neck.

"Heather, your daughter looks just like you," Someone commented. I blushed, noticing that Joe and I were less than an inch apart. We were one of the only couples on the floor. There was an elderly one, and two other middle aged ones. A lot of people had already left, but I was still ready to dance.

"You know, I love you," Joe whispered in my ear, his lips almost brushing my ear. It made me involuntary shiver and get the goose bumps. Joe pressed me against his chest. We swayed to the beat, listening to every word Miley sang. They were all true.

"I know. I love you too," I said, getting on my tippy toes, so I could plant a kiss on his lips. I made sure that it was sweet, short, and subtle. The last thing I needed was a make out session in front of my family. Yea, that's be really bad.

"Alright. The two teenage lovebirds. We have to get to the hotel. It's getting late," My mom said, breaking us apart, and walking over to her. Joe looked grateful, but I didn't want to lave. "Everything's in the car," My mom said, walking towards the door. I interlocked my hand with Joe's.

"Rose. I love you. Have a good marriage!" I yelled across the banquet hall. She smiled, got up, away from Mike, her groom. She threw her arms around me, sobbing.

"I'm sorry for the crappy way I treated you when we were younger. It meant a lot that you were here. I know I will be going to your wedding soon," Rose said, winking and nodding her head in the direction of Joe. I blushed, and hurried off.

"See you soon Rose," Joe said, knowing that she wouldn't be causing anymore problems, now that she had Mike. Did the world think Joe and I were getting married?

--

"Mom, let me sleep already," I said, groggily. The stupid hotel she got only had two beds. She got one, and I got the other. Since, she allowed me to bring Joe; she wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to do anything stupid. She was only five feet away, what were going to do.

"Alright honey. Night," My mom, finally allowed me to go. She kissed my cheek, and I crawled into bed with Joe. Wow, that sounded weird.

"Hey," Joe said, clearly just woken up. I pressed my lips against his forehead, and laid next to him. I guess now wouldn't be the time to bring up that I cuddle when I sleep. Ha. Always have, my mom says I always will.

"Sorry for waking you. Goodnight," I said, kissing Joe's perfect little lips. I laid on my side, and before I knew it, there was something against my back. I leaned my head back, making Joe eat my hair.

"Go to sleep Lil," Joe said, taking my hair out of his mouth. His arms were my body, in a protective state. I fell asleep, with Joe right next to me, holding tight.

**Okay, so there you go. A whole bunch of Loe moments to make up for their lack in Summer Love. Tell me which couple you think will get drama. Tell me if something tragic should happen (not loving this idea, since I don't want to write hospital scenes anymore). Tell me about the teacher you hate most.**


	18. He Seduced Me!

**Okay, so the whole Loe-fest is over. I think Cayce and Kevin should get a little visit, on tour, from their favorite person. Haha. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You really should be ready the story, not this.**

**CAYCE'S POV**

"Cayce, can I speak with you?" Uncle Robbie asked me. I nodded, got off of Kevin's lap and walked over to him. It was backstage at their concert thing. Miley was performing, and Lilly was glued to Joe. They have been that was since we picked them up from the airport.

"What is it?" I asked Uncle Robbie. His face held distraught. I felt bad for him. 'What did I do this time?' kept replaying in my head.

"Well, I think you have to have a talk with someone, so come with me," Uncle Robbie said, leading me down the one narrow hallway. I could hear Miley's duet, Please Be Mine, with Nick clearly. It was as if I was on stage, or right next to it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, when Uncle Robbie came to an abrupt stop. He opened the door; it was a bright lit room. With pink couches and white walls, with a black carpet.

"Here Cayce. I'll see you later," Uncle Robbie said, kissing my cheek with his mustache itching my skin, and leaving me in that bright room. Inside the bright room, I quickly noticed Mr. Jonas and Kevin. Kevin looked half depressed and Mr. Jonas had on one of those evil smiles.

"Come in Cayce. I don't bite. Take a seat," Mr. Jonas said, motioning to the seat next to Kevin. I sat down, and immediately Kevin took my hand in his. I quickly looked down; making sure that my necklace was tucked into the shirt. I really didn't need questioning on that anymore. It was, and I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding.

"Why am I here?" I asked, getting Kevin to shoot me the 'shut up' look. Mr. Jonas held up a magazine, with a post it sticking out from the top.

"Open it to that page, and read the article," I opened to the page. The headline was in bright blue stating that there were Jonas babies on the way. I placed the magazine in Kevin's lap and stood up.

"Cayce," Kevin said, knowing that I might just let out every penting up my emotion. I always kept emotions bottled up in me, until I broke down. I let out a frustrated scream. This only happened once, while I was with the Jonas boys, but I told Kevin all about that.

"We didn't do anything that bad. Jeez. Mr. Jonas get that through your thick skull," I said, allowing Kevin to wrap his arms around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Come on," Kevin said, leading me towards the door. I wiggled out of his grip, not ready to leave Mr. Jonas. I knew that I still had stuff to tell him. Kevin was staring at me in awe, and Mr. Jonas looked slightly scared of me.

"Would you like to know something?" I asked Kevin's father, not bothering to use my manners; I too angry to worry about something as small as that.

"Sure," Mr. Jonas said, getting interested in what I wanted to tell him. I knew Kevin might not be thrilled about my next comment, but I needed to show Mr. Jonas that I was the bad person.

"You son freaking seduced me. Alright, none of this was my fault. How was I supposed to resist his Jonas charm? Yea, I couldn't," I said, leaving the room. I was now smiling, and Kevin had his arm around my waist, smiling.

"Hey Darlin', what did he want?" Uncle Robbie Ray asked me, the second we were in hearing distance. I guess he was just Mr. Jonas's minion to get me to talk to him.

"Oh, you know the usual," I just said, brushing off the topic. Kevin led me over to the chair we were seated on before, and place me on his lap.

"Kev, you are on stage in like a minute, so get ready," Uncle Robbie Ray said. I got up, kissed Kevin's lips, and allowed him to go be a pop star. Miley came off stage, panting. Lilly, now off of Joe's lap, handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks," Miley said, trying to get her breathing under control. She sounded like one of those old people that had to walk across the room, only to be breathing as if they ran a marathon just minutes before.

"Why did Robbie Ray make you and Kevin go down the hall?" Lilly asked. I sat down, and they followed in suit.

"Well, you see…" I went off, explaining everything in detail, not leaving a thing out. They laughed, oh-ed, and aw-ed in the right places. When I finished, we were all laughing and the Jonas's were ending their set.

"That was good," Miley said, still laughing, giving me a high five. The last line was the one that got them in stitches. The Jonas's came off the stage, shining in the sweat, and not panting, more or less heavy breathing.

"What did we miss?" Nick and Joe asked at the same time. I looked at Kevin, and he immediately understood. Miley and Lilly were trying to contain their giggles. I honestly didn't think it was that funny, but oh well.

"Nothing," Kevin said, knowing that Joseph didn't know about anything purity related. I can't believe he didn't realize yet, but whatever.

"Just best story ever," Lilly said, hugging the sweaty middle boy. Miley was now whispering the story, or the main points to Nick.

"So, I seduced you," Kevin said, and I felt my face warming up. "With my Jonas charm," Kevin said. I smiled, as the blush steadily crept up my neck and over my face.

"You know, I think you did," I said. Kevin took his arms around my waist, and spun around, lifting me off the ground. As everything meshed into one thing, I screamed out of joy and excitement. Kevin stopped spinning, arms still on my waist, holding me steady, and kissed me.

"I love you," Kevin whispered in my ear. I blushed, even though he had told me this several times.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing Kevin, again. Mr. Jonas had nothing on us. Although, what he was planning was an attempt to ruin everyone's summer.

**Okay, so short chapter, filler-ish, not that great. Eh…whatever. Tell me what you think Mr. Jonas will tell them. Tell me what you liked about this chapter. Tell me about your movie.**


	19. The Height of Mr Jerkbutt

**Alright, so here is the height of Mr. Jonas, also referred to (by many) as Mr. Jerkbutt. Haha. Please enjoy chapter nineteen!**

**Disclaimer: Stop reading this and read the story…**

**CAYCE'S POV**

Kevin's arm was wrapped around my waist as we walked out of the arena, the night stars twinkling above our heads, and saw something totally new and shocking. It wasn't just the nice sky or passing cloud, nor was it the full moon.

"Dad, why are there three busses?" Miley voice the question that was going through everyone's heads. I moved closer to Kevin. I knew that whatever was going to happen, we were going to be split up. I cannot believe what Mr. Jerkbu- uh…Mr. Jonas was doing.

"Well, you see Mr. Jonas..." Uncle Robbie Ray started, and I got lost in my own swarming thoughts. Was he going to split us up? Was this his way of making everyone suffer? Were the other adults going to let him do this? We were going to let him do this?

"Mommy, you can't make us have our own bus. We like it with them," Joe complained, looking like a little kid trying to con their parents into getting their way. Lilly was over by Miley, who was latched onto Nick. I was not getting my own bus. I was staying with Kevin, if it killed me. Maybe, I could sneak over there. Or, I could give into Mr. Jerkbutt's ways, and just chill. I would chill and when he least expects it, we would strike, getting on the bus and making his opinion inferior to ours.

"Sorry, your father thinks it's best," Mrs. Jonas said. I couldn't help, but to think that everyone was going to suffer because of me and Kevin. That made me feel real bad. It was like some ridiculous guilt trip. Joe sauntered over to Lilly, looking like a wounded puppy dog.

"My father knows nothing," I heard Joe mumbled, making all over the teens laugh. Kevin let go of my waist, making me feel cold and empty. I saw that he was walking in the direction of his parents. I missed the feeling of his arm wrapped so coolly around my torso.

"It's my fault," I mumbled. The remorse was going to eat me alive. Everyone stared at me, with a cross between 'no it's not' and subtle confusion. Joe's face was the only one that held pure confusion, of course he knew nothing.

"Cayce, it's not your fault," Miley and Lilly said, hugging me. Joe was still confused as ever, as I hugged the two girls that I treated like my little sisters. Nick just awkwardly stood there, not confused, just not exactly knowing what to do.

"I know, but it feels like it," I said, as they let go and Uncle Robbie Ray, put his fingers in his mouth and made a high pitched whistle; all attention was on him. I looked at my uncle, praying that this was some sick April Fool's joke…that was taking place in the middle of the summer. Maybe not.

"Just try it for one week," Uncle Robbie Ray said. There were random groans and moans from the mob of teens gathered around me. I sighed. This week was going to be ridiculously boring and long.

"One week, one free day, four concerts," Kevin said, making me turn to him, my expression holding sadness, slight anger and guilt. I didn't care how many times people said it wasn't my fault, it felt like it, so I was going to blame myself.

"Five times to see you out of seven. I might make it," I said, lightly joking as I put on a very fake and weak smile. Kevin returned the smile. This was going to be the worst week EVER. Worse, then the time was forced to pitch the summer out with Luann and her family, camping, in the 'great' outdoors. Yea, worse than trees and bugs and tents and Luann.

"I'll see you soon," Kevin mumbled, right before he kissed my lips. I pulled away before I could really miss him. I hugged him, and followed Miley off to that stupid new bus.

**One Week Later**

"Uncle Robbie Ray, do you see us? We are dieing here," I said, pointing to Miley and Lilly. The first day had been a total party. We treated it like a girls night. Second day this bus thing was getting old. Third and fourth days were torture, straight driving with one concert. Day five was our free day. We stayed with our rightful guy the entire day; acting as if we were connected at the hip. By the time day six rolled around, we were bored out of our minds. Day seven was here, and we were determined to get back on the other bus.

"Darlin', they think you are concentrating on your music more, now that you are separated," Uncle Robbie Ray said, making Miley groan. I was trying not to think about anything music or Jonas related. I didn't want the misery of missing him anymore. I hated the feeling and couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"Daddy," Miley whined, stretching it out, so it sounded like five syllables. "We are focusing on music because that's all we have to do around here," Miley said, stating a point. I laid back on the blue couch, wishing that we would be allowed to be put together.

"That and eat," Lilly said, referring to our empty fridge and near empty cupboards. It was ridiculous. We listened to Miley sing, listened to the radio, played Guitar Hero and DDR, watched movies, ate, and slept. There was nothing to do. Our cells got no service here, making them useless.

"Sorry, but they think this is a good idea for y'all," Uncle Robbie Ray said, his southern accent prominent, indicating that he was getting angry with us. I knew that pissing off Uncle Robbie Ray was not the way to get back on the Jonas bus. If anything, we would have to suck up to him, possibly more than ever before.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked. I soon realized that everything he said, referred back to them. Them being those retarded adults that went with this plan. Big Rob thought it was a decent idea. Mr. Jonas loved this idea, and Mrs. Jonas went with the idea to give her husband support. We were at a loss here. We needed an adult, any one adult, to support us.

"Yea, daddy, what do you think about the separation?" Miley asked her dad, both blue eyes girls smiling at the aging man. I saw in his eyes that he knew it wasn't worth fighting. He hated this idea. He hated it more than listening to Miley whine about the new bussing situation.

"I think this idea, is one of their worst, ever," Uncle Robbie Ray said. I was listening to the Re-Runs of American Idol and the younger girls trying to get their way. Their faces lit up. I knew that maybe, just maybe, we might get our way.

"Robbie Ray, help us fight them," Lilly said, her blue eyes twinkling in such a way that I hadn't seen since she left Joe's side. I saw his face change expressions, probably as he tossed around the ideas in his head.

"Well, I don't think I should," Uncle Robbie Ray said, not knowing if getting involved was the best way to solve all of this.

"Dad-" Miley said, and I cut her off. I got a plan. One that might allow us to get our way, without parental intervention.

"Okay, we understand. See you later," I said, pulling Miley and Lilly into the bedroom area. Robbie Ray exited the bus, walked past the gas attendants, and onto his bus. Miley and Lilly looked utterly pissed.

"What do you mean? I don't want to be stuck on this stupid bus," Miley complained. I shot her the shut up look, so she was silenced.

"Here's what we do…" I want off describing the plan that would save us; possibly the plan of the century.

**Okay, so I have a couple ideas for Cayce's plan. Actually, I need to pick one and we will be set. Tell me what you think her plan might be. Tell me if you hate Mr. Jerkbutt even more, knowing that he split everyone up. Tell me about your favorite book.**


	20. We Got The Bus Back!

**Okay, so no one even guessed at what Cayce's idea could be. Yea, I don't think I would have guessed either. Haha. This chapter is very filler-ish. Pretty boring stuff. Try to enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is down there.**

**MILEY'S POV**

We, as in all the teens on the tour, were prepared to set Cayce's plan into motion. The plan was genius and had to get us back on the bus. The parents were going to be so mad that, they didn't think of the downside to their entire two bus thing.

"We are going to have Miley join us for our last song, We Got the Party," Joe yelled into his microphone. I bounced out from the left wing and kept my distance from the brothers. Step one, complete. Step two, was act all awkward with them n stage.

"C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin'. We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place," I sang, staying away from any male on stage. When Nick walked towards me, I backed away, acting terrified of him.

"The sun is shinin' just the way we like it. Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face," Joe sang, as I walked near him and he moved closer to Kevin. It was so hard to hold in the giggles.

"It's Friday, but there's no where to go. Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home," I sang, and I knew that step three was happening backstage. It was for Cayce and Lilly to convince them that we are acting awkward because we haven't been with each other. It was a stretch, but we were trying.

"Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights, and the moon is a vibe from above. Skateboard here's all right so pull on up; everyone is waiting for us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us," We all sang, keeping some distance, only Joe and Kevin were near touching.

"We got the party with us. We got the party with us," I sang, acting cool; which meant, not laughing and acting as if I really was unfamiliar with the boys. I was praying that Cayce and Lilly were doing a good job at convincing them.

"Radio, let me be the DJ; I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a roll," Joe sang as I moved towards him. The next part was a duet with me and him, so we should be somewhat near each other.

"Everyone is dancin' to their own beat and letting go; everybody here's got soul," Joe and I sang, as I broke Joe away from Kevin. Kevin casually bounced about the stage, moving away from us. Nick was on the other side of the stage, just playing and acting chill.

"It's Friday and there's nowhere to be. We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free. We got each other and that's all we need; the rest is up to you and me," Nick sang making his way to center stage, as I did the same. Step five was for us to go backstage and for me to complain, to my dad, how awkward everything was.

"Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights, and the moon is a vibe from above. Skateboard here's all right so pull on up; everyone is waiting for us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us," We all sang, getting kind of closer to each other. The crowd either, didn't notice or didn't care.

"Life is for dreamers, and I'm a believer; that nothing can stand in our way today. Let's find a place to play!" I sang, being loud. We got ready for the chorus, awkward style.

"Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights, and the moon is a vibe from above. Skateboard here's all right so pull on up; everyone is waiting for us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us," We sang. It was interesting. We prepared for the repeated chorus.

"Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights, and the moon is a vibe from above. Skateboard here's all right so pull on up; everyone is waiting for us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us. Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows; we got the party with us," The Jonas boys and I sang, adding some extra vocals. Those vocals were provided by Lilly and Cayce. Oh boy. This could be interesting.

"We got the party," Lilly sang. She looked terrified, but focused on the back of Joe's head. I guess it was calming, knowing that her beloved boyfriend was on stage with her.

"We got the party," Cayce and I sang, back to back style. This was amazingly fun.

"We got the party," The three Jonas boys sang, as Lilly approached the screaming crowd. She got near Joe, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We got the party with us! We got the party with us!" All six of us sang, loud and clear. The ending was the best. Cayce turned to me, and attempted to talk over the screaming crowd.

"Thank you Miami!" I screamed in my mike, letting everyone scream louder. Cayce cupped her hands around my ear.

"It worked," Cayce whispered, well that's what it sounded like. I could have been mistaken; I really hope I wasn't.

"It did?" I asked, completely not believing it. Cayce moved her lips, but I heard nothing. She smiled. I screamed, as loud as any person in the crowd. I was pumped. Hello, one bus.

"Hey Bud, you get to have one bus again," My dad informed me, with a kiss on my forehead, and a huge smile. I was so excited. Everyone one that was split on different busses, joined hands and jumped up and down, screaming.

**Okay, so they are one bus again. WHOO! Told you it was boring. Yea, the plan, not so intelligent. Next chapter has to be more interesting, promise. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Tell me if more drama should occur (you might want to give me some ideas.) Tell me about your favorite vacation.**


	21. How It Should Be

_NOTE: School and friends and the stupid internet has kept me from updating. I have been swamped in school. My friends are constantly partying. For instance, this Friday I had a school dance. Saturday, I was at my friend's birthday party, then my cousin's house to babysit. Sunday, I was babysitting, and then I had plans to watch some chick flicks. Yea, I have school essays and projects and regular homework. Then, I went to update and my internet wasn't working. Later, it was working but wouldn't let me upload. Sorry for not updating. You guys probably thought I died or something. Haha._

**Okay, so there's a note a HUGE question at the end of the chapter. (Please read the actual chapter before reading the close Author's Note.) Please enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**MILEY'S POV**

Okay, so one bus was so exciting, I woke up with water soaking my entire bed and pajamas, via Nick and Joe. I didn't freak out or yell; instead I shrieked and hugged them. My god, I missed them so much.

"She's not mad?" I heard Joe whisper-ask Nick. I shook my head, hugging Joe again, before placing my lips on Nick's.

"No, I missed you guys, so much," I said, as Kevin and Joe got water ready for Lilly. She was a heavy sleeper, so no wonder she didn't jolt awake, like Cayce did, when I screamed.

"What the frig?" Lilly shrieked as the two older boys looked innocent. She instantly swithced her mood from pissed to happy and giddy. "Joey!" Lilly screamed, throwing her arms around the boy. He dropped the empty cup and held her tight.

"I'll be back," I said, getting out of Nick's grip and taking out some cry clothes. I walked into the bathroom and put on the light pink tank top, with my mini blue sweater thing over it. I had on my white skinny jeans and no makeup. I was going au natural today. I walked out of the bathroom, the carpet feeling nice under my bare feet.

"Joe," I heard Lilly say in between her giggles. No one was in the bedroom area. I dropped my clothes on my bunk and walked into the little living room area. I saw Joe tickling Lilly, mercilessly. Kevin and Nick were playing Guitar Hero III. It was intense.

"Nicky," I whined seeing as Cayce looked pretty bored as she was sprawled across the couch. Kevin was too busy playing to worry about his girlfriend.

"Kevvy," Cayce said, in an almost seductive voice. Both boys were instantly interested in their girlfriends, as the game continued playing. It was as if they had forgotten all about it.

"Joseph. Stop it," Lilly said, between her massive giggle fit. Poor Lilly was squirming like a fish out of water. Joe stopped and looked at the small blonde. He had on his signature smirk.

"Can I get my kiss now?" Joe asked, wiggling his fingers. Lilly sighed, and brought her lips to his. He hands found their way into Joe's half-straight half-curly hair.

"Next time, I won't give in that easily," Lilly said, even though we all knew it wasn't true. Cayce was still distracting Kevin, making Nick win by a landslide. Joe and Lilly were getting cuddled up on the couch.

"I want to play," I said, knowing that maybe I could be on the medium level; even though the two Jonas boys were on expert. But, I was better than Joe and Lilly, who both could fail beginner.

"No, wait," Kevin and Nick said at the same time. Cayce pouted and shot me a look.

"But, Nicky, I'm bored," I whined, as Nick continued to be totally focused on the game. I sighed and Cayce prepared herself. She pressed the off button on the Wii. Both boys stood there liker a deer caught in headlights, completely stunned by the game's absence from the screen.

"Cayce," Kevin said, just getting that she shut it off. Nick put the guitar down and walked over to me. He hugged me and sat on the couch, pulling me down in the process. Cayce nervously giggled as Kevin put his guitar down and ran over to his girlfriend. She shrieked as he flung his arms around her and gave her a bear hug.

"Last concert of the tour," Nick said, sighing, as if he had just realized this. I guess he was dreading the tours end. After all, that meant we were back in Malibu, confined with school and stuff. This tour was amazing. The last venue had to be amazing.

--

"Thank you Dallas!" I yelled into my mike as we ended We Got the Party. It was so intense. We were constantly together and singing with goofy smiles on our faces. All four of us ran off stage to meet up with the two non-singers of the bunch.

"You guys did amazing!" Both of them screamed as they approached us. I hugged my best friend and cousin, allowing them to move on to their boyfriends; letting me be with Nick.

"Best summer ever!" I announced, as the mob of us moved into the dressing room. The Jonas Brothers had a meet-and-greet tomorrow, as I had an interview about my experience on the tour.

"Yea," Everyone agreed with me. The room was overtaken by a silence. The only other sounds were the heavy breathing of the singers and the ticking of the clock on the wall. I felt the need to break the thick silence that over took the bunch of teens.

"So, what did you guys do while we were on the other bus?" I asked, trying to make some conversation. It was only supposed to be awkward on stage, not in my home life. Plus, the whole awkward thing worked and it was all over.

"We did so many contests-" Nick said, a laughing tone to his voice as Joe cut in. I was sitting pretentiously on Nick's lap. Lilly was laying down, her head on Joe's lap; he was stroking her hair. Cayce and Kevin were cuddled on the other end of the couch Nick and I occupied.

"Like crunches, pushups, guitar hero, catching popcorn, and more like that," Joe said, sounding proud of their week. I liked ours a whole lot more.

"Well, we watched chick flicks, played Guitar Hero III and DDR, as well as sat around eating popcorn and cookies and junk," Lilly said, making ours sound better. I mean, who would want to do a pushup contest? Not me.

"Oh yea, movies and junk food. Fun," Joe said, sarcastically. Lilly playfully smacked his arm. This is how it should be. Me with Nick, forever in each others arms. Lilly and Joe, always together, kissing or joking. Kevin and Cayce, being the typical romantic couple, with a few jokes here and there.

**Okay, so that's the end of Summer Love. I hoped you all enjoyed it. (Sorry for no before warning. I wanted it to be a surprise.) Tell me what you thought of this entire story. Tell me if the ending was good. Tell me which story idea seems better…**

**A) Lilly dances with someone at the last school dance of the year. Before hand, they talked it up, in the dark ballroom. They never exchanged names or specifics. He loses a ring and Lilly keeps it. Lilly goes on a frantic search to return the ring. But, Lilly has to leave for her summer trip to Jersey. Aunt Janine meets her at the airport, with her daughter. Aunt Janine's daughter takes Lilly around town, and they get to the JB's house (where the daughter's boyfriend, Kevin, resides.) Lilly asks Joe where his ring is. He replies that he lost it at a dance. Maybe, Lilly's search was easier than she thought.**

**B) Lilly gets bored one day and opens a new AIM conversation. She types in some random screen name. The person is on, so she decides to talk with them. This person seemed funny enough, and Lilly could tell this person could be fun to talk with. She chats it up with "J". Could J possibly be her celeb crush or is she rushing to conclusions? I mean, a lot of people have three brothers and are wittily funny. Right?**


End file.
